Mi Destino eras tu
by ruth19912105
Summary: Puede que el tiempo y la distancia separen, pero lo que estuvo destinado a ser. Eso será. Capítulo final.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo... no entiendo mucho de esto asique si alguien quiere orientarme estare agradecida. por otro lado quiero explicar que esta no será una historia BAU. Pero, si contará con la mayoria de sus personajes.

Descargo de responsabilidad: mentes criminales no me pertenece.

capitulo 1

Cada vez que intento explicar una parte de mi personalidad.

Me encuentro solo en mi habitacion hablando conmigo mismo

Paulo Cohelo

Año 2004

Cada primer dia de clases tiene sus propias particularidades, generalmente si no eres de las personas que acumulan 50likes en cada foto subida a facebook, con seguridad perteneceras al club de los exiliados, a menos que por un milagro de la moda o una extraño giro del destino termines siendo la personalidad destacada. Estan a los que todo esto no los deja dormir, y estan a los que les importa un bledo...

Spencer Reid es una de ellas, si bien todo su paso por la escuela primaria fue una tortura, ya que era el blanco preferido a la hora de hacer bromas. Nunca le importó segun sus calculos, ninguno, llegaria a nada en la vida esque... que persona en su sano juicio golpeaba, arrojaba al suelo o rompia su cuadernos. A menos claro que fueran como el hermano de mufasa. Con el pasar de los años termino por acostumbrarse o simplemente ignorarlos.

Hoy era su primer dia de clases en la escuela secundaria más importante de la ciudad, cortesia de su padre. William Reid, empresario, hombre de negocios pero no de responsabilidades en cuanto a familia se trate, abandono a Diana cuando se enteró que padecia ezquisofrenia, argumentando que su trabajo no le permitia estar con ella como debia, asique opto por pagar a alguien que se hiciera cargo de ella y del pequeño spency, como el le llamaba.

Suspiró al bajar de autobus que lo dejaba a tres calles del establecimiento, su padre habia insistido en que su chofer lo llevaria pero el habia desistido de dicha idea, ya era suficiente saber que el unico motivo por el cual asistia a esta escuela, era porque william queria que su unico heredero lo sustituyera en el negocio. Otra cosa en la que no estaba deacuerdo

Al bajar del autobus lo primero que sintio fue el sofocante calor, odiaba el verano. Le dirijio una mirada al cielo reprochandole la falta de nubes. Pasando una mano por su creciente cabello castaño, se arrepintio no haber obedecido a su madre cuando le dijo que se lo cortará. Su telefóno sonó indicandole que tenia un mensaje quiso sacarlo mientras giraba en la esquina cuando algo o alguien chocó contra él.

-Pero...- comenzó a protestar, pero, al volver su rostro hacia la persona con la que chocó, vio un manto de cabello amarillo que se mecia con el movimiento constante de la joven que estaba sentada en el suelo tomendose con las manos su tobillo izquierdo. Su protesta murio en su garganta. Inmediatamente entró en modo ayuda al necesitado que , su madre le inculcó.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó

La joven elevó su rostro hacia el cielo, quizás buscando un poco de paciencia. No la encontro. Por lo que respondio

-Acaso me ves bien genio-

El no supo interpretar si fue una pregunta o solo ironia. Asique opto por agacharse hasta la altura de la joven, allí se encontró en un dilema ya que no le gustaba el contacto fisico. Pero evidentemente si o si tendria que tenerlo. Estiro los brazos casi hasta tocarla. Cuando escuchó pasos ligeros venir en su direccion y detenerse detrás suyo.

-Que creés que estas haciendo?- no tuvo que girarse para saber a quien pertenecia esa voz tan intimidante

-Hotch- respondio soltando un suspiro

Ok si pudieran avisar que les parecio les agrdeceria mucho. saludos


	2. Chapter 2

De acuerdo hago publico mi odio a este teclado jaja. Muchas gracias por leerme, no soy de muchas palabras asique, sin mucho preàmbulo los dejo con el siguiente capitulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada me pertenece, excepto las ganas de que Jeid sea una realidad

Lo unico que necesita el mal para vencer. Esque, los hombres buenos, no hagan nada.

Einstein.

Capitulo 2

No iba a mentir fingiendo que esa voz no le resultaba intimidante, aunque tambien, le fastidiaba. Aaron Hotchner o, hotch como le llamaban, era el chofer personal de su padre y, lo que Spencer entendia por, su propia sombra.

Quizás le llevaba 10 años en cuanto a edad, era alto, su cabello negro hacia juego con sus cejas aun más ocuras.

Era de pocas palabras. Pero siempre que hablaba era muy directo. Como ahora, que lo estaba mirando fijo.

-Te hice una pregunta- dijo

-Creo que esa paregunta deberia hacertela yo- respondio tratando de que su voz sonará lo más firme que pudo.

El pelinegro, elevó una ceja, formulando una pregunta sin palabras.

\- Lamento interrumpir esta hermosa escena, pero, aún sigo en el suelo- ambos volvierón su atención a la rubia, con cara de pocos amigos. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas quizas se debia al sol o al dolor. Pero para el joven castaño, todo quedó reducido a nada. Ya, que, sus ojos se fijaron en la mirada azul de la enfurruñada chica en el suelo

No supó porque depronto su garganta se secó, y su cerebro quedó en pausa. Ella resoplo, comenzando a levantarse, en el primer movimiento, su cara dibujo una mueca de dolor. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para él. Por instinto quizo sujetarla con sus manos

-No!- hotch lo detuvo, ganandose la mirada de los dos jovenes

-Llegarás tarde- dijo a modo de explicacion

Spencer fruncio su ceño. Puede que hotch no demostrara emociones pero, con el tiempo aprendio a interpretar sus reacciones y esta sin dudas le decia que le estaba ocultando algo.

-Pero esta lastimada- respondio señalando a la joven

-Jennifer- dijo- me llamo Jennifer, no hables de mi como si no escuchara- agregó.

Le parecio, ahora que estaba calmada que su voz era dulce. Se tomó el tiempo para mirarla, llevaba pantalones deportivos y una sudadera naranja, que tenia grabadas la siglas R. .

Fue el turno de jennifer para elevar una ceja -supongo que tienes nombre- continuo, mientrás miraba su reloj

-aa- intentaba encontrar la forma de articular las palabra pero nada.

-Spencer- hotch respondio por el. Ella lo miró - se llama Spencer y llegará tarde- agregó

-si, yo tambien- volvió su rostro a spencer que continuaba mirandola. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa -lamento si te hice daño- dijo y el supo que era sincera. Pero solo logró asentir con su cabeza, ganandose otra sonrisa por parte de la rubia.

-Bien, nos vemos- se despidío y se fué.

-Ok casanova, a clases- le dijo hotch desde su espalda, no se habia dado cuenta su cuerpo giró para verla marcharse hasta que desaparecio de su campo visual.

Bien tuve un pequeño bloqueo de autor, ya que mi idea sobre esta historia es originalmente sobrenatural, no digo que no lo haré, digamos que no me decido... muchas gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo! Bueno solo puedo decir que me costo decidirme pero al fin se lo que haré en esta historia. Espero con grandes esperanzas que me acompañen. Sin más que decir, les dejo el siguiente capitulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece.

 **Capitulo 3**

10 años después...

Hospital Central. 23:35 pm

Estaba sentada, con su cabeza inclinada ligeramente hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban cerrados en un vago intento de descanzar. Luego de 14 horas de constantes rondas y numerosas visitas a la sala de emergencia, lo unico que queria era, llegar a casa darse una ducha y dormir la misma cantidad de tiempo que las que estuvo trabajando. Pero ser medico o estar haciendo tu residencia solo indicaba una cosa... y esa cosa no se hizo esperar.

-Dra. Jeniffer Jereau se la solicita en urgencias. Dra. Jeniffer Jereau se le solicita en urgencias.

Gimio, sabiendo que alguien más, necesitaba atención medica. No es que le importará brindarselas, por el contrario, le encantaba su profesión. Pero, que hubiera tantos pacientes, solo evidenciaba que la violencia e imprudencia se iba multiplicando cada vez más. Y eso si, le resultaba frustrante.

Salió de su concultorio a toda prisa caminando por el gran corredor del hospital. En el trayecto se encontró con un grupo de policias. Resultaba poco común que hubisen tantos a menos claro que uno de sus compañeros fuese el herido. Soltó un suspiro, cada paciente era distinto y tenian su complicacion, pero que uno fuese miembro del cuerpo policial. Lo complicaba aún más.

Pudo distinguir a uno de ellos, dada la frecuencia de sus visitas desde que comenzó su residencia. Era el oficial William Lamontagne. Se encontró con su mirada y le sonrio, a lo que ella respondio con un asentimiento, el hombre parecia bueno y se le notaban sus intenciones para con ella. Pero ella, simplemente no sentia nada.

Entró a la sala donde fue recibida por la enfermera marge. Una mujer regordeta con el cabello negro y corto.

-¿Qué tenémos?. Sin saludar ya que no hacia media hora que se habian visto. La mujer miró la ficha de ingreso y respondió

-Hombre blanco con dos Impactos de bala, uno en el pecho la cual aun se encuentra alojada y la otra en el hombro. Su manera de hablar era casi mecanica. Ha perdido mucha sangre por lo que solicite 3 unidades.

-De acuerdo hiciste bien. Respondio jennifer que habia estado colocandose los guantes de latex, luego de terminar se acerco al joven que estaba en la cama. Se paralizó al reconocerlo.

-Spence. Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Dijiste algo?. Preguntó la enfermera.

-¿cúal es su nombre?. Pregunto no dando credito a lo que sus ojos veian. _No puede ser él._ se dijo

La enfermera miró nuevamente en la ficha. Y le respondió -Spencer Reid.

-No puede ser cierto. Esta vez hablo en voz alta.

-¿Que cosa?.

-Nada. Vamos a hacer nuestro trabajo. Dijo recomponiendose a la impresion de volver a ver a su joven amigo, luego de años sin saber de él.

30 minutos despues, salió de la sala para encontrarse con el grupo de policias. -Dra. Soy el comisario Jason Gideon. Un hombre de estatura mediana la intercepto.

-Buenas noches un placer. Jennifer Jereau. Le saludó

-¿puede decirme como se encuentra Spencer?. Ella suspiró, sabiendo que no le habia sido facil extraer la bala y, si a eso le sumaba la pérdida de sangre todo se habia hecho cuesta arriba afortunadamente ella no era de las que se dejaban vencer en un mano a mano con la muerte

-Pudimos extraer la bala y detener el sangrado, el diparo en el hombro rozó un nervio por lo que no podra moverlo en un tiempo. Por lo demás se repondrá.

Una sonrisa de alivio se dibujo en el rostro del comisario. Estaba por agradecerle cuando a su lado aparecio el oficial lamontagne.

-Se lo dije jefe, su sobrino esta en las mejores manos. Dijo mientrás le daba una mirada coqueta a Jennifer. El comisario solo asintio con su cabeza. Ella dirigio su atencion al hombre.

-¿Es su sobrino?. Preguntó con clara curiosidad, ya que no recordaba que spence tuviese tios o primos o, alguien más además de su madre, su padre y hotch.

El comisario la miró, -Si, es mi sobrino. La incomodidad se sintio por un par de segundos. Pero ella se recompuso.

-En un momento vendra la enfermera y le dira cual es la habitacion para que pueda visitarlo. Yo lo veré despues.

El hombre asintio y dijo -No sabe cuanto se lo agradezco. Ella sonrió.

-No tiene porque. Y con eso se retiro tratando de no evidenciar su repentina necesidad de estar a solas.

Cuando llegó a su consultorio, lo primero que hizo, fue dirijirse a su escritorio y tomar entre sus manos el portaretratos que habia en el. Era la foto de hacia 8 años cuando habian ido juntos al baile de graduacion juntos, la noche que pensó que él se declararia. Pero no pasó.

-Me mentiste. Le habló a la imagen de Spencer, mientrás una traicionera lagrima se escapo de sus ojos. -juraste que no te volveria a ver.

Bien quizas se pregunten por el salto de tiempo o por mi fascinacion de tenerlo a reid en una cama de hospital jaja. Bueno para la primera duda solo puedo decir. Que todo tomará forma con el correr de los capitulos. Y para la segunda bueno eso lo hablare con mi psiquiatra y luego les cuento jaja saludos y gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos. Bueno, como prometí, en mis vacaciones estaré más seguido por aqui asique, aqui estoy, con un capitulo más. Algo que no regresa, es el tiempo y yo les agradezco por regalarme un poco del suyo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM. No me pertenece.

No puedo entender a un Dios, que haya hecho que nos conocieramos, pero, que no nos permita estar juntos.

Un Angel Enamorado.

 **Capitulo 4**

- _Si pudieras ver el futuro. Y supieras donde estariamos en diez años. ¡No te rias!._

 _-Si dentro de diez años, no estuvieramos juntos, ¿cambiarias el futuro?..._

Sus ojos se abrieron por tercera vez. Miró el reloj de su mesa de luz. Eran la 3:37, se volvio a acomodar en la cama mirando al techo. Sonrió con ironía, hace un par de horas habia planeado dormir durante 12 horas y a cambio, lo maximo que sus ojos habian permanecido cerrados fuerón 35minutos y solo para soñar con la que habia sido su vida. Diez años atrás.

Ella siempre supo que esto en algu momento podria ocurrir, quizás en su interior lo esperaba. Pero la realidad era no estaba preparada.

Habia seguido la vida de Reid atravez de las noticias los primeros años que sus caminos habian tomado rumbos distintos. Aun guardaba en su memoria el recuerdo fresco de las palabras de su entonces amigo.

La madre de Spencer habia muerto y su padre estaba envuelto en un escándalo político. Todo era un caos. Hotch y él tuvieron que encargarse de los preparativos del funeral. Ella al enterarse fue corriendo hasta su casa para brindarle su apoyo. Pero, al abrirse las puertas del departamento, fue recibida por hotch.

-Hola. Saludó al hombre cuyo rostro nunca evidenciaba alguna emocion. Aunque en esta oportunidad pudo notar algo en sus ojos. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás era contrariedad o disgusto. Tenia ojeras. Talvez fuera solo cansancio, como lo pensó en ese momento.

Quizás ahora solo trataba de encontrar un razón para todo lo que vino despúes y que ella jamás espero.

-Spencer no puede atenderte, en este momento. Dijo sin responder a su saludo

Ella arrugo su ceño, sin comprender lo que decia, ¿como que no podia atenderla?. Y ¿desde cuando era ella alguien más alli?.

-¿Comó?. Pregunto un poco molesta. El hombre frente suyo elevó una ceja, sabia que no le gustaba repetir las cosas.

-El joven Reid no esta disponible. Respondio.

-Vamos hotch. Necesito verlo, él me necesita. Le respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y esque, con todo el tiempo que habian pasado juntos, habian logrado crear un vinculo muy fuerte. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Intento pasar esquivando al hombre parado frente suyo. Pero el fue mucho más rapido, atravezando un brazo, impidiendole avanzar.

-Hotch. La voz de Reid llegó a sus oidos antes de que estuviera en su campo visual. Lo vio cansado. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul claro, un pantalón de vestir marron mucho más oscuro que sus ojos y zapatillas, sus amadas converse. Su cabello lo llevaba desordenado como siempre pero, sus ojos, estaban tristes. Sintio como su corazón se partia.

Quizó abrazarlo, quizó quitar su dolor. Sin embargo

-Dejanos solos por favor.

-Spencer. El chofer utilizó un tono de advertencia ¿Que le pasaba a hotch? Se preguntó a si misma.

-Esta bien, estaré bien. Le dijo con un marcado cansancio en su voz.

-Mmhmm. Fue lo unico que obtuvo por respuesta, luego desaparecio.

-¿Que rayos le sucede?. No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

Él levanto su mirada y se encontro con la suya.

-No importa. Se respondio a si misma y acortó la distancia que habia entre ellos envolviendolo en sus brazos.

-Todo estará bien. Le dijo. Pero, inmediatamente se dio cuenta que no le habia correspondido el abrazo.

Retrocedio buscando su mirada. -¿Spence?.

-Jennifer. Su tono de voz le envio escalosfrios. Esto no era bueno. Lo sostuvo la mirada.

-¿qué sucede?.

Solto un suspiro, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

-Todo lo que ha ocurrido, y lo que va a ocurrir, necesitan de mi presencia.

-¿y?.

Vio como su mandibula se tensaba. -Y, no puedo distraerme. Debo ocuparme de todo.

-¿Te das cuenta lo que me estas diciendo?.

-Si.

-Bueno al menos estas conciente. Mira haremos esto. Yo, te dejare paraque descanses. Mañana vendré y hablaremos ¿si?.. no se dio cuenta lo patetica que se habia visto. Hasta ahora que lo veia todo en retrospectiva.

-Jennifer. No hay mañana. Solo hoy y lo que sucede ahora.

-¿Porque haces esto? Solo quiero ayudarte. Intentó, en un acto desesperado, tomar su rostro con las manos. Pero el la apartó.

-Escuchame. Dijo sosteniendole la mirada una vez más. -Ahora yo, te propongo algo. Ella esperó a que continuara.

-Ve vive tu vida, alcanza tus sueños y se feliz se muy feliz. Yo a cambio te prometo que nunca más volvere a buscarte y que nunca màs sabras de mi. ¿que dices?¿aceptas?.

Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque más bien fue una mueca, no iba a mostrar cuanto le dolian sus palabras. Irguio su cabeza y respondio.-vete a la m #$*&. Acto seguido Se giro y comenzó su camino de regreso a su casa. Cuando estuvo segura que nadie podria verla. Dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas. Lloró hasta llegar a su casa, mientras estuvo en ella y aun en su presente, continuaba llorando. Como en ese momento, en su cama, recordando la ultimas vez que lo vio.

-como te odio...


	5. Chapter 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM NO ES MIA

Cuando de verdad quieres un cosa, el universo entero conspira para que puedas alcanzarla.

Paulo Cohelo.

 **Capitulo 5**

Se habia despertado hacía un tiempo, lo primero que vio al despertarse fue el rostro de su "tio" debian fingir parentela para que el pudiera estar en el cuerpo de la policia de Nueva York. Sin que le molestarán.

-Que bueno que ya despertaras, juro que no tenia ganas de estar solo cuando Hotch llegue. Bromeó el hombre sentado en la silla al lado de la cama donde yacia Reid.

-Mamá osa se enfadará mucho esta vez. Le respondio. Sacandole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

-Mira el lado positivo, atrapamos al malo. Y todo gracias a ti y tus... iba a decir habilidades. Pero no se como quieres que lo llame. Preguntò mirandolo a los ojos. Reid se puso un poco incomodo a la mencion sobre sus "habilidades". Estaba por responder, pero la puerta abriendose llamó su atencion.

Vio en camara lenta, como si de un cliché se tratara, entrar a la persona que juró no veria nunca más.

-Buenos dias. Saludó como si de cualquier persona se tratara. Gideon sonrio a manera de saludo.

-Vengo a revisar al paciente. Explico, dirigiendo su atencio a su acompañante.

-Oh, claro. ¿Necesita que me retire?. _seguro dira que no. Pensó_

 _-_ Si por favor. Dijo brindandole la sonrisa que el conocia, utilizaba para que nadie cuestionara una peticion suya.

El hombre salio de la habitacion despidiendose con un, 'volvere enseguida'.

suspiró provocando que le doliera el hombro. El mismo se reflejó en su rostro. Ella se acerco, observando el suero, luego el monitor al otro lado de la cama.

En silencio. Observaba y anotaba.

-Jennifer. Junto valor para pronunciar su nombre. Lo miró, sorprendida no esperaba que le hablara.

-Spenc..er.

-¿Como, como estas? Pregunto con dificultad.

Ella elevo una ceja. -por lo que veo, mejor que tu. _al menos fisicamente. Pensó_

-Ironia, sarcasmo. Marca registrada de la dr. Jereau. Quiso bromear. Se encontraba parada a un costado de su cama. No queria demostrar el manojo de nervios en que lo convertia su sola presencia.

-supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian. Respondio de manera fria. Lo vio en su mirada ella no queria estar alli, no queria ser ella quien lo atendiera. Pero¿ por que no se nego?. No lo sabia, quizás fuera el destino.

Corrio la sabana para observar la herida en el pecho. Colocó su estetoscopio sobre su corazón, su proximidad provocó que el mismo comenzará una carrera. Se sorprendio al darse cuenta que, a pesar de diez años, aun seguia teniendo el mismo efecto sobre él.

-Inhala. Le ordeno. El lo hizo. Pudo sentir su prefume, el aroma a vainilla y citricos que adoraba. Y que le gustaba sentir cuando quedaba en su ropa. Temblo ante el recuerdo.

-¿Te duele el hombro? Sus palabras lo sacaron de su ensoñación.

-Siento un ligero hormigueo nada más. Luchó para que su voz saliera lo más natural posible.

Escribio una vez más. Asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Bien, regresare despues para revisarte de nuevo.

-¿qué?. La sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. No esperaba que su encuentro fuera de esta manera, pero tampoco esperaba que ella actuara como si fuera un total desconocido.

-Que tengas buenos dias. Y salio de la habitacion.

El en estado de shock. ¿Que fue eso? Era la pregunta que no paraba de hacerse. Hasta que la puerta se abrio nuevamente, pensó que se trataba de ella, pero la persona que entró era hotch que, por sus cejas casi tocandose tambien se habia encontrado con ella.

-Era jennifer. Dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

-Hola a ti tambien, y si, era jennifer.

Su expresion cambio y sus cejas se elvarón. -¿le dijiste?.

-No.

-¿Porqué?.

-Actua como si no me conociese.

-No me sorprende.

Su ceño se arrugo. -¿porque?. Quizo saber

-Tu se lo pediste. O, ¿me equivoco?. Contesto con naturalidad.

-No. Pero lo hice por su bien.

Solo obtuvo silencio por parte del pelinegro. Por lo que puso sus ojos en blanco, sabiendo lo que el hombre de pie, pensaba con respecto a lo sucedido en el pasado.

-¿Que hubieras hecho en mi lugar?. Se atrevio a preguntar. Era la primera vez que lo hacia.

Hotch solto un suspiro. -Le hubiera dicho.

-Estas loco.

-Tu preguntaste.

-¿Que hago?.

-Dile.

-No me va a creer.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-¿Me creerias siendo ella?

-te crei siendo yo.

-Buen punto.

-Pero no puedo entrar en su vida nuevamente y decirle: "Hola jj, ¿como estas?. Sabes hace diez años te pedi que te alejaras de mi porque pensé que habia heredado la enfermedad de mi madre, que dicho sea de paso no murio de manera natural como hicimos que todo el mundo creyera, resulta que en un ataque de psicosis se abrio las muñecas de punta a punta. Pero, tranquila, no la herede. Resulta ser que las alucinaciones que tengo, son de hechos que van a acontecer. O que sucedieron. ¿Y sabes que? Te vi en una de ellas". Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Me creera?. Pregunto luego de un momento.

-No sabrás hasta que se lo digas. Y, siempre estuviste en su vida. No olvides que, me pediste que le siguiera los pasos.

-Lo se. Sonrio.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola todo el mundo! Espero que esten todos bien. Aqui les comparto un nuevo capitulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: es de publico conocimiento que nada es mio ¿no?.

Porque espacio es una palabra creada por alguien que tiene miedo de estar, demaciado... Cerca...

Joe Jonas. Close.

 **Capitulo 6**

Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo. Caminaba apresurada, de pronto el aire se habia vuelto pesado. Y el cuarto en el que hasta hace unos momentos habia estado se convirtió en una prision. Queria, necesitaba escapar.

Cuando salio de su casa esa mañana, habia atravesado la puerta de la misma resuelta a enfrentar la situacion que la vida le presentaba. Pero termino dandose cuenta que era una completa cobarde.

No podia si quiera mantenerse en el mismo cuarto que él. Porque al mirarlo a los ojos, recordó todo lo que vivio a su lado. Nunca hubo un "te amo" o una confesion directa. Ella lo habia escuchado, cuando lo hablaban con morgan. Ese estupido traidor. Se suponia que era su amigo su casi hermano, habian crecido juntos incluso compartian el amor por el futbol soccer. Y al final, termino por apoyar a Reid.

Ese era el "efecto Reid". No podias evitar amarlo.

No iba prestando atencion cuando salió del cuarto donde él estaba, por eso no se dio cuenta cuando Hotch pasó a su lado.

Tendria que marcarle a su amiga, nadie mejor que Emily para escuchar.

Aunque seguramente la regañaria por haber actuado como lo hizo. Pero, ¿que más podia hacer?. Iba llegando a su consultorio, cuando encontró a cierto oficial parado con un café en su mano y una sonrisa de cien dolares en la cara.

 _-oh! Dios. No necesito esto ahora. Pensó_

-Oficial. Intentó que el saludo saliera de manera natural.

Le ofreció el café. -Dicen que la mejor manera de comenzar el dia es con una dosis de café.

-Tambien es una de las causas de padecer insomnio.

Se recordo a si misma que el hombre parado frente suyo, no tenia la culpa de su estado de animo. Asi que trató de no ser descortés.

-Bueno en realidad era una manera de agradecer. Dijo un poco nervioso. Lo miró sin entender.

-Por haberle salvado la vida al muchacho. Ya sabe, estaba a mi cuidado y me descuide solo un instante y cuando lo veo, estaba tendido en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Por la expresion en su cara, el recuerdo aun era fresco.

Sintió empatia, quizás habia una diana, con respecto al sobrino del comisario. Pero la imagen de Spencer en el suelo y bañado en sangre hizo que su piel se erizará.

-Entiendo, y agradezco el gesto. Pero tengo asuntos urgentes que atender asique,

-No se preocupe. Yo entiendo. Respondio ofreciendole un sonrisa comprensiva.

-Que tenga buen dia oficial. Se despidio.

-Llameme Will por favor. Nos vemos.

No le gustó el "nos vemos" porque de su boca parecia más una promesa que una mera despedida. Solo le sonrió y entró al consultorio.

Una vez dentro tomó asiento en su sillon y sacó su movil marcando el numero de su amiga.

Sonó dos veces y pudo escuchar la voz en el otro lado.

-Espero que sea para darme los buenos dias, y no para hablarme de Reid. Le dijo con ironia.

-¿Como lo sabes?.

-Salio en las noticias, un empresario de su talla con dos disparos, es digno de que todas las cadenas hablen cada cinco minutos.

-Pero no vi a nadie.

-Eso es porque no ves bien a tu alrededor. Bromeó. -Pero dime, que marques a esta hora quiere decir que es importante. Se trata de él ¿verdad?

Supiró. La conocia bien, sus años en la universidad llegarón a forjar un fuerte vinculo. Emily le habia aconsejado que pasará pagina del joven que le habia roto su corazón. Y ella de verdad lo intentó primero con Brad y luego con Steve. Eran chicos buenos, pero no erán Spence.

-Si. Terminó admitiendo.

-Ok. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Te dijo algo?.

-Fui yo quien lo atendio. Respondio

-Dime por favor que lo hiciste sufrir. Su voz era casi suplicante.

-No seas graciosa. Cumpli con mi deber.

-Claro, claro. Supo que su amiga ponia los ojos en blanco.-Sabes la vida a veces te brinda oportunidades y esta era la tuya para hacerlo pagar.

-Pero. ¿Que pagará?. ¿porqué?.

-Por ser un idiota. ¿Te parece poco?. En fin hablaste con él. O, nuevamente pidio que te fueras.

-Me saludó. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Me miró como solia mirarme. Y lo peor de todo.

-¿Qué?. Quizo saber.

-Me di cuenta, al estar solos y tenerlo cerca que... aun lo amo. Confesó con voz quebrada.

-Oh! Jj.

Tiempo despues comenzó con su ronda.

Estaba parada frente a la puerta del cuarto que le provocaba claustrofobia. Tomo varias respiraciones y golpeo.

-Adelante. Respondio una voz femenina. Lo que provoco que sus cejas se juntarán.

Entró al cuarto llevandose una gran sorpresa.

En la cama estaba su paciente sentado mientrás que una mujer de cabellos rubios y atuendo multicolor, le colocaba una remera. No prestarón atencion a su introduccion

-Supongo que ya esta listo el auto. Hay que darnos prisa, en cualquier momento podria aparecer alguien. Dijo Reid con muecas de dolor en su rostro palido.

-Te refieres a alguien, como, ¿un medico por ejemplo?. Respondio haciendo que ambos rostros se giraran en su direccion.

-Diablos...


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Bueno aquí les comparto un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía. Si lo fuera saben quién sería el padre de Henri y Michael?

Nadie puede dominar el amor. Pero el amor domina todas las cosas.

 **Capítulo 7**

AÑO 2004.

-Spencer Reid-. La voz de la mujer sentada en la silla frente a todo el curso lo trajo de regreso a la tierra. Su mente estaba otra vez en el planeta Jennifer.

-¿si?- respondió titubeante.

-Puede usted ¿resolver el ejercicio?- preguntó mirándolo a través de las gafas que colgaban de la punta de su nariz.

Miró a la profesora preguntándose internamente en que clase se encontraba. Sus compañeros comenzaron a reírse.

-¿puede?- presionó

Spencer miró su carpeta, no tenía nada. Miró a la mujer que ya estaba fastidiada. Y luego miró el pizarrón.

Tragó grueso.

-Si, si puedo...

Salió de clases agradeciendo a su padre por enviarlo a clases particulares. Álgebra podría ser un buen dolor de cabeza. Quería caminar necesitaba hacerlo.

Era su segundo día de clases y no había hecho amigos. No le importaba tampoco. Pero quería caminar para probar su suerte. Quizás se encontraría nuevamente a Jennifer.

Bajaba los escalones de enterada cuando dislumbro como sus planes se esfumaban.

Caminó hasta el Mercedes-Benz negro.

-Creí haber sido claro-

-Joven Reid. Buenos días-.

-Spencer; Hotch me llamo Spencer-

-claro joven Spencer-. Le dijo mientras le abría la puerta trasera. Por la mueca que Spencer vio en el rostro de Hotch, supo que estaba de buen humor.

-a veces me hacen sentir toda una dama-. Ironizó. Subiéndose al auto.

-En ocaciones actúa como una-. Dijo cerrando la puerta.

El pelinegro se subió y puso a andar el vehículo.

-A ¿casa?-

-¿Adónde más?-.

-No sé quizás quiera ver un partido de fútbol aquí cerca-. Sugirió.

-Sabes que no me gusta el futbol-

-Podría cambiar de opinión-. Y otra mueca apareció en su rostro.

Esa fue la primera vez que Hotch lo llevo a ver jugar a Jennifer.

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

-Y ¿bien? Van a explicarme ¿que sucede aquí?-

 _No puede estar pasando esto. Pensó. No debía estar aquí._

-Quiero que sepa que, no es lo que parece- fue García quien le habló a una doctora muy seria. Pero ella tenía la mirada fija en su jefe. Quien de pronto se puso muy tenso.

Volvió su mirada hacia la doctora. Fue entonces que la reconoció.

-¡Oh por todos lo cielos!-. Dijo llevándose las manos a la boca. -tu eres Jennifer- señaló emocionada.

Jennifer la miró interrogante.

-Penélope García, es un placer al fin conocerte- saludó estirando la mano.

Spencer vio como Jennifer camino cautelosa hasta tomar la mano de su secretaria.

-Jennifer Jareau- respondió de manera seca. -¿va a decirme que pasa?- esa es jj pensó.

-Bue no yo es te.

Notó que García comenzaba a cohibirse. Su ratón giraba la rueda en su cabeza. Lo miró formulando una pregunta sin palabras.

-Yo le explico García. Déjanos solos- ella sonrió contenta de escapar.

-Si señor-. Dijo Luego miró a Jennifer -eres más bonita en persona- le habló haciendo que se sonrojara

-Garcia-

-Si, ya voy-. Caminó con pasos presurosos hasta la puerta y salió.

Suspiró sabiendo que no tenía mucho tiempo. No quería mirarla, pero debía hacerlo.

-Estoy esperando- supo que estaba enojada. Se sentía exhausto.

-Jennifer, yo.- comenzó

-No te atrevas a mentirme-. Replicó.

El levantó su mirada encontrándose con sus ojos azules. Podía perderse en ellos y ser feliz.

-No iba a hacerlo-. "No otra vez" su mente lo acusó. Soltó el aire y la herida en su pecho le dolió. El dolor se reflejó en su cara

-¿Te duele?- ella se acercó posando su mano en el pecho. Y su corazón se disparó. La miró una vez más a los ojos y vio que se habían suavizado. Sólo habia preocupación.

Tomando valor elevó su mano buena para ponerla sobre la de ella.

-Ahora ya no me duele- le dijo. Y se permitió sonreír. Ella también lo hizo.

Era como hace diez años atrás. Era cierto el tiempo había pasado pero la escencia aún estaba allí, o por lo menos eso quería pensar. Porque en ese momento sus ojos lo miraban como lo habían hecho antes. Porque su corazón latía como lo hizo cada vez que la veía o la tocaba. Aún eran spence y jj.

Pero entonces ¿porque no le decía la verdad.?. "Voy a hacerlo".

-Jennifer debo irme porque...

La puerta se abrió de golpe permitiéndole la entrada a un muy fornido, alto y muy preocupado hombre moreno.

-Están aquí debemos irnos-

Ambos se soltaron, ella retrocedió.

-¿Pero que sucede?. ¿Derek?- preguntó confundida

El moreno sonrió. -Hola jj- saludó. Luego volvió su atención a Spencer que ya estaba al borde de la inconsciencia. -Oh Man!. Debemos sacarte-

-¿qué?. No! No puede salir en ese estado- remarcó en su casi inconsciencia, sintió las manos de jj tratando de que se acostada nuevamente.

Movió su cabeza en forma negativa.

-Debo irme- dijo con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

-No puedes-

-Ven conmigo-

-Estas delirando puedes entrar en shock-

-Debemos irnos- presionó Derek ya junto a ella.

-No- contraatco.

-Ven conmigo y te lo explicaré todo- dijo, para luego perder el conocimiento.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos nuevamente. Tuve un poco de tiempo. Jaja o digamos que me escurri. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no es mía.

Todo está permitido. Menos interrumpir una manifestación de amor.

Paulo Coelho.

 **Capítulo 8**

Que se fuera con él. Eso le había pedido. ¿ir? ¿adónde?.

-Vas a venir o ¿no?- le preguntó Derek.

-¿adónde van?. ¿porqué lo hacen?- preguntó desconcertada.

Aparecieron dos hombres más vestidos como si fueran enfermeros. Ella lo sabía no pertenecían al hospital. Ingresaron con una camilla.

Miraron a Derek y él les dio un asentimiento. Procedieron a poner al cuerpo de Spencer en la camilla.

-Hay un ambulancia esperando abajo. Puedes venir y encontrar tus respuestas o, no vengas . Estoy seguro que te buscará- le dijo ya parado en la puerta. Ella seguía estática al lado de la cama vacía.

No respondió. No podía.

-Bien. Esta despejado. Podemos salir-

Tenía que decidirse. Derek salió primero mientras los otros hombres empujaban la camilla por detrás de él.

-Spence...-

Su cuerpo se puso en movimiento. Salió del cuarto y alcanzó a ver cuando giraban en un pasillo corrió para alcanzarlos.

Notó que uno de los guardias de seguridad se paraba frente a Derek impidiendole avanzar. Se paró a su lado.

-Buenas noches Tim-. Saludó sonriente

-Dra. Jareau- saludó amablemente. Ella miró a Derek para que le siguiese la corriente.

-Vamos a llevar al señor Reid a otra habitacion-. El hombre la miró, y miró a sus acompañantes. Torció el gesto.

-Claro- dijo haciéndose a un costado. -pasen-.

-Gracias Tim-.

Se metieron al ascensor y rogó internamente para que no se diera cuenta que en vez de subir ellos estaban bajando.

Salieron al estacionamiento. La chica que reconocio como García los esperaba al lado de la ambulancia.

-Trueno de chocolate, te demoraste- acusó supuso a Derek una vez que estuvieron cerca.

-Hey baby girl!- estaba en lo correcto se lo decía a él. -ya estamos aqui- miró a su alrededor como si buscará a alguien. - ¿donde está?- le preguntó

-Despejando el área- le respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco -ya sabes como es-.

-¿porqué no nos vamos?- preguntó ya un poco superada por los nervios. Aún no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

García se percató de su presencia. La miró sorprendida y luego sonrió.

-Te uniste a nosotros- no le estaba preguntando.

Iba a responder, pero no sabía que decir.

-¿Todo listo? ¿porqué no lo subieron todavía?- la inconfundible voz de Hotch sono mientras aparecía por el frente del vehículo. La miró.

-jj- saludó sin ninguna emoción. Luego volvió su atención a los demás

-Vamonos- en un sólo segundo todos se pusieron en movimiento.

-Como ya tenemos doctor de verdad, García irá conmigo en el todoterreno, López y Daniels Irán en el auto- fue Derek quien dio las indicaciones y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pronto ella ya estaba arriba del ambulancia mirando los signos vitales de Spencer, mientras Hotch conducía. Una extraña sensación de déjà vu la invadió.

No supo cuanto tiempo condujeron. Pero sintió como el vehículo aceleraba y tomaba una curva a toda velocidad.

-agárrate- fue lo único que le dijo Hotch. Y sintió como se sacudian.

-Derek maldita sea- maldijo por el radio.

- _controlado jefe-_ la voz del moreno se escuchó a través del parlante.

Ella miró a Reid buscando algún indicio de que el movimiento brusco le hubiese afectado. Por suerte se mantenia apacible.

Condujeron un poco más hasta detenerse. Las puertas del vehículo se abrieron al mismo tiempo que Hotch descendía de el.

Los hombres que ahora tenían nombres, o por lo menos apellidos. Bajaron a Spencer.

Ella iba bajando cuando vio a Hotch acercarse hacia Derek con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Estas loco?. ¿Porque dejaste que se acercarán tanto?- lo increpó.

-Lo siento, se me escaparon-. Dijo rascando su ahora rapada cabeza.

-mmmhmm-. Fue Lo único que tuvo por respuesta. Por el aspecto que dejó en el rostro moreno es que estaba en problemas.

Ella que había permanecido un poco alejada, pudo mirar a su alrededor. se dio cuenta que estaban frente a una enorme mansión, ahora conciente, su cuerpo tembló por el aire fresco. Entonces vio que alrededor de ellos todo era agua. Miró en dirección por donde llegaron y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un puente que servía para conectarlos con la ciudad. Era muy largo y había una garita de seguridad.

-Jennifer-. La voz de Hotch llamó su atención.

-¿Si?-

-sigueme- dijo indicándole la entrada.

La casa era estilo victoriana. Ingresaron por las puertas doble hoja. Si por fuera la casa parecía grande, por dentro no tenía descripción. El recibidor era amplio. Habían dos escaleras que conectaban con la planta alta.

Notó que el marrón predominaba en la decoración. "Quizás sus migrañas continuan". Pensó.

-Bienvenido señor-. Una mujer con acento hispano salió detrás de una puerta. Venía secando sus manos.

-Lupe- devolvió el saludo cortés. -Te presento a la doctora Jennifer Jareau-

La mujer la miró examinandola.

-¿médico?- preguntó extrañada. - le dije a la señorita García que el niño Henry ya se encontraba bien-.

Ahora la desconcertada era ella. Hotch tenía un hijo.

Vio al hombre soltar un suspiro. No era de tranquilidad. Era más bien como si la señora hubiera dicho algo que no debía.

-No es para henry; por cierto ¿donde está? Debo hablar con él.

-pues- la mujer no terminó de hablar cuando un par de pequeñas pisadas se escucharon arriba, hasta que un pequeño de cabellos rubio un poco largo, de ojos azules y mejillas rosadas se paró en el final de las escaleras. No sabia porque pero le recordaban a alguien.

-Tío Aarón!- dijo -¿Donde está mi papi?.

¿Qué?...


	9. Chapter 9

Hola todo el mundo. Si alguien me pregunta. Aún estoy en shock tras el Adelanto de el próximo episodio. Pero como todavía falta... les comparto un nuevo capítulo de esta historia.

Descargo de responsabilidad: es una tortura. Pero no, CM no me pertenece.

El mal existe, pero no sin el bien. Como la sombra existe, pero no sin la luz.

 **Capítulo 9**

Año 2004.

La primera vez que Spencer tuvo una 'visión' fue antes de conocer a Jennifer, caminaba por una vereda. Era de noche, había salido de su casa luego de que su madre no lo reconociera una vez más . Necesitaba despejarse. Pronto comenzarían las clases.

No prestaba atención, simplemente caminaba. Cuando de pronto sin saber como. Una chica se paró frente a él. Era Rubia, su cabello rizado estaba desordenado y su mirada perdida. Tenía ojos azules que en ese momento se encontraban enrojecidos a causa de las lágrimas. Era mayor que él lo supo por deducción.

Fue sólo una fracción de segundo que él tocó su antebrazo para no chocar de frente con ella. Fue sólo un roce. Ella continuó su camino.

Pero rápidamente, muchas imágenes se agolparon en la cabeza de Spencer .

Un hombre hablándole con rudeza. Muchos libros. Un colgante cayéndose en un par de manos y finalmente sangre, mucha sangre.

Después de eso sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Para que después todo se volviera oscuridad.

10 años después...

Una punzada fuerte en su pecho lo hizo consciente. Un par de cálidas manos, le acariciaron el borde de donde sabía estaba la herida en su pecho.

Luego sintió una caricia sobre su cabello. No quería abrir los ojos, quería quedarse así. Por siempre.

-Se que estas despierto-.

-No, estoy dormido- respondió con una sonrisa, pero sin abrir sus ojos.

-Me prometiste algo- le recordó. La curiosidad se hiso presente en él y quiso saber que pensaba o si estaba molesta. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el mar.

Aún le acariciaba el cabello. Suspiró. Iba a contarle todo esta vez, si. Lo haria.

-Jennifer, quiero decirte algo- le dijo

Ella sonrió. Una risa que iluminaba una ciudad entera y su mundo por completo.

-Jennifer; yo- pero ella comenzó a acercar su rostro lentamente.

-spence..-susurró, sus labios estaban tan cerca, que casi podía sentir su aliento sobre su rostro.

Pero se detuvo con una expresión de pánico.

-¿Jennifer?- preguntó preocupado, mientras ella retrocedía llevándose las manos al pecho, donde una mancha de sangre comenzaba a expandirse.

-¡Jennifer! No!...- gritó pero no podía moverse. Preso de la desesperación miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien podía ayudarlos.

Sólo había un hombre, con un revólver en sus manos apuntando directamente hacia ellos.

Un estruendo resono en la habitación...

-No no no nooooo- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

-shh... tranquilo, sólo fue un sueño-. Se aferró al brazo que le brindaba ligeros toques para despertarlo.

Se recuperó de la impresión. Pero, no la soltó.

-eres tú- dijo aliviado. -¿Estas bien?- de pronto creyó estar soñando de nuevo.

-Espera- dijo. Analizando por un instante la situación. Mientras que con su mano acariciaba el antebrazo de ella. Sintió como su piel se estremeció. Sonrió con ganas.

-Estas aqui; de verdad estas aquí-.

Jennifer elevó una ceja, divertida. -¿Te provoco pesadillas?-

-No. Por lo general son sueños muy buenos- lo dijo serio, sin pensarlo. Siempre hablaba con Hotch sobre lo que soñoba. Y casi siempre se trataba de ella. Por eso lo dijo.

Se arrepintió de hacerlo, rápidamente buscó su mirada. No había enojo, pero si intriga.

Trató de acomodarse para poder hablar y decir lo que por años no se atrevió.

-Tienes un hijo- no le preguntaba.

-Henry- respondió con una sonrisa.

Notó que por un breve instante su rostro se contrajo, luego se recompuso alejándose unos pasos.

-No es mi hijo- dijo rompiendo el silencio.

Lo que le valió una sonrisa irónica por parte de jj.

-Quiero decir, es mi hijo ante la ley; pero no biológicamente.-

-Se parece a ti- insistió.

\- Lo sé. Es, muy difícil o de explicar-.

\- vine acá porque me prometiste hacerlo. Dijiste que me dirías todo.- se detuvo, al parecer ya no estaba tan segura de estar allí.

-¿qué es todo?-

Ya no había vuelta atrás, le debía una explicación.

-Antes de comenzar, debo pedirte por favor que trates de abrir tu mente; todo lo que diré por muy ilógico que parezca. Es real. ¿ok? - ella le brindó un asentimiento y concentró toda su atención en él.

-Bien: hace diez años antes de conocerte, iba caminando por una calle. Iba distraído, ya sabes. Mamá tuvo uno de sus episodios y no me reconocía.- el par de ojos azules le brindaron una mirada de compasión. Muchas veces había sido testiga de los estragos que podían hacer los ataques esquizofrénicos en el ánimo de Spencer.

Le dio una sonrisa fácil. Aún llevaba puesta su ropa de hospital y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola. Llevaba el maquillaje suficiente para cubrir el cansancio de horas tras horas de guardia. Pero para él se veía hermosa. Toda su figura se amoldaba perfecto con su habitación. Como si perteneciera allí.

Ella se aclaró la garganta. Y él las ideas.

\- Como te decía. Me crucé con una chica, ella también iba distraída. Asique para no golpearla toque su barzo, fue algo sutil y continuamos nuestros caminos. Al menos ella lo hizo-

' o mejor dicho yo continúe con el mio' pensó para sí mismo.

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-porque inmediatamente luego de que la tocará, muchas imagenes vinieron a mi cabeza- no iba a ser tan explícito, no quería asustarla.

-¿qué tiene que ver con nosotros?. ¿qué tiene que ver conque yo fuera a tu casa para estar contigo y tu me corrieras?¿qué?- inquirió. Conocía a Jennifer y sabía que estaba impaciente.

-A eso voy-. Trató de respirar. -desde ese día, ese tipo de cosas me comenzaron a suceder de manera frecuente. Yo creí que me estaba convirtiendo en mi madre- nunca lo había dicho en voz alta a nadie, además de Hotch.

-Amabas a tu madre- otra vez no era una pregunta. Era su manera de cuestionarlo.

-Si, y ella me amaba. No sabes el daño que me hacía. Porque se que ella luchaba, lo intentaba cada día. En ocaciones por la noches no quería dormir para así ganarle ella a su mente y no viceversa.-

Ninguno dijo nada. Estaban los dos frente al recuerdo de Diana.

-¿Pero porque me alejaste?-

-No quería hacerte daño.-

-Fracasaste- las lágrimas dijeron presente, aunque supo que había luchado para evitarlas.

-Te debo una disculpa por ello-

-¿sólo por eso?- preguntó incrédula.

-¿Porque más?-

Soltó un bufido.-¿Que tal por ser un ingrato?, se suponía que éramos amigos, que tu me am... que yo te am..- se giró en dirección del gran ventanal, quizo levantarse y caminar hasta ella y abrazarla.

-Jennifer-

-No trates de justificarte.

\- No voy a hacerlo, pero quiero que entiendas. Yo, volví cuando me enteré que no era esquizofrénico. Cuando entendí que era lo que me sucedía. Pero tú.

-¿Yo que?-

-Tu eras quien ya tenía su vida hecha-.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola Hola. Bueno, existen estas extrañas situaciones en la vida en la cual me encuentro inspirada. Jaja. Razón por las que hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por continuar allí.

En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.

Pablo Neruda.

 **Capítulo 10.**

AÑO 2004

El sol estaba muy fuerte, sentía sus mejillas arder. Quitó con su mano, el sudor de su frente.

-Jareau es para ti!- la voz de su compañera de equipo le llamo la atención al alcanzarle la pelota. Vio que por su izquierda ya venía una chica del equipo contrario a marcarla.

Acomodó la pelota con su pie y la esquivó comenzando su carrera directo al arco. En el camino esquivó a otra chica más. Podía escuchar al publicó gritándole alentandola. Distinguió la voz de su madre y la de Lucas su hermano.

Pero también sabía que estaba él. Ya llevaba seis partidos consecutivos a los que asistía. Pero nunca se acercó a hablarle. Siempre llegaba a los cinco minutos de haber comenzado el juego y se quedaba hasta que sonaba el silbato marcando el final del mismo.

Por lo visto ella seria quien tendría que dar el paso inicial.

-VAMOS! PATEA!- gritaron todos. Y así lo hiso, miró a la portera que estaba adelantada y pateo la pelota, que entró no sin antes dar un poco de suspenso.

Todos gritaron el gol, sus compañeras fueron hasta ella para festejar juntas. Pero ella corrió hasta las gradas y se detuvo frente a él, que la había seguido con la mirada.

-hey Spence!- gritó. Él la miró con un ligero rosa en sus mejillas, que nada tenían que ver con el sofocante calor que hacia.

-Este fue por ti- le dijo señalandole con el dedo. El rosa rápidamente se transformó en rojo profundo.

Sonrió y sintió los brazos de sus compañeras que la felicitaban.

10 años después.

-Y¿ que te dijo?- preguntó Emily mientras se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá doble cuerpo blanco. Depositó la taza de té que su amiga le había ofrecido hacia cinco minutos y que aún no había probado, en la mesa frente a ellas.

-Que lo hizo por mi bien- respondió abrazando sus piernas.

La pelinegra movió su cabeza de forma afirmativa y dijo -Lo tópico-

Jennifer la miró.

Le devolvió la mirada elevando ambas cejas. -No eres tú; soy yo- dijo con ironía.

Se esforzó en sonreír.

\- Tiene un hijo- . Dijo luego de un momento llamando la atención de su amiga.

-Entonces era cierto-

\- ¿qué cosa?-

Vio a su amiga enderezarse en su asiento y también al igual que ella hace un momento depositar su taza en la mesa.

-Ya sabes, hace unos años salió en las revistas de chismes.- habló restandole importancia. Pero Jennifer sabía que lo hacía para no molestarla o agobiarla.

Esperó a que continuará.

-Que él y Lila Archer, bueno, habían mantenido una relación clandestina.- concluyó.

Ante el mutismo de Jennifer ella decidió continuar.

-Pero, nunca se comprobó nada; ya sabes como son los tabloides; hombre rico tiene que acostarse con todo objeto que se mueva- intentó reconfortarla , pero con lo último que dijo y la cara de su amiga, se dio cuenta que había perdido una hermosa oportunidad de quedarse callada.

-En fin- dijo tratando de desviar la conversación. -¿Te dijo algo en concreto?-

-Me dijo que ayuda a las personas, algo que le sucedió antes de conocerme, lo llevó a creer que había heredado la enfermedad de su madre; ¿recuerdas que te conté que no le gustaban las muestras de afecto?- Emily sólo asintió permitiéndole continuar.

-Bien pues lo que le sucedió, tiene que ver con eso; al parecer si entra en contacto físico con alguien, es como si predijera lo que le va a suceder a esa persona o, su entorno- terminó hablando en susurros. No dando crédito a lo que salía de su boca

-Si me preguntas no se que creer; porque si, le pregunté y me pregunto que tuvo que ver eso Con nosotros. ¿Porque no me lo dijo?, ¿porqué no confío en mi? Si ya todos lo sabían. Hotch; Derek incluso una total desconocida como una tal Mave no se que...- No se había dado cuenta en que momento las lagrimas tricioneras habían escapado de sus ojos. Se las secó con el puño de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

-Tal vez te quiera de verdad- cuestionó su amiga.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó arrugando su ceño.

-Bueno ya sabes, siempre nos resulta más fácil hablar con personas que nos son ajenas sentimentalmente- puso su mano adelante viendo la intención de Jennifer por contradecirla -espera; si no me equivoco tu tampoco le confesaste lo que sentias. Y eso que tu ya sabias lo que él sentía por ti, se lo confesaste a tu madre incluso tu padre lo supo e hizo todo lo posible para alejarte de él. Pero tú nunca le dijste nada. Me lo confesaste a mi y eso que casi ni hablábamos-

-¿Entonces que quieres que haga?-

-Creo que debes darle un poco de lugar a la duda, digo, trata de ahondar más en esto quizás te está diciendo la verdad. ¿No fue él quien te buscó?-

-Si pero en ese momento yo estaba con Brad.- dijo poniendose de pie.

-Ves, allí está, se que no soy su fan número uno pero, el dio el primer paso-

-No sólo eso- habló en voz baja mirando la pared.

\- ¿qué?-

-Él, él me... beso- respondió tirándose lentamente para mirar a su amiga que, estaba con su boca abierta formando una o.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno, ante la crítica y reclamó por parte de la seguidora n1 de mis historias he aquí un nuevo capítulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: no CM no es mía.

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión, cegando por completo mi razón

Jesse y Joy

 **Capítulo 11**

-¿ Como haces para decirle a una chica que salga contigo en una cita?- preguntó mientras acomodada su brazo para no golpear su hombro.

-creo que debes decir algo así como, ¿quieres salir conmigo?- respondió sin quitar la mirada del portátil.

-No Hotch, eso es de los 80, si sale con eso, ella le dira que tiene la "agenda ocupada"- respondio haciendo comilla con los dedos.

-Mira niño bonito, lo que tu tienes que hacer es, mirarla a los ojos y sin darle tiempo a pensar le dices "hey baby girl, saldrás conmigo", y listo; ya tienes una cita-

-Lo siento mi hombre salvaje y guapo, pero eso sólo funcionaría conmigo o, con las chicas que conoces en un bar; esto es jj de quien hablamos y otra cosa. No veo ni en un millón de años a nuestro jefe joven hacer eso- García que estaba con otro portátil sentada en uno de los sillones que estaba en la habitación de Spencer. Caminó hacia él para ayudarle con la corbata.

Por otro lado Spencer se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle pedido ayuda. Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Jennifer había estado en su casa.

Le había enviado flores, para agradecerle por haberle ayudado y haberlo cuidado. Pensó en llamarla, pero no sabía con que se encontraría. Tal vez después de enterarse de lo que él era, no querría involucrarse en lo que era su vida.

Pero después de haber estado con ella, después de haberla tenido tan cerca, que incluso soñó que la había besado. No quería renunciar, los sentimientos que habia reprimido por tanto tiempo resurgieron con fuerza desde su interior.

Suspiró.

-Tranquilo jefe, se que lo harás bien.- su asistente terminó de anudar su corbata y le brindó una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Eso espero- fue lo único que dijo.

-¿Estamos listos?- preguntó Hotch cerrando el ordenador.

-Si claro, ¿y Henry?-

-él esta listo- respondió Morgan con una sonrisa, era de público conocimiento la amistad que habia entre Henry y el moreno.

-Ok vamonos-

Salieron todos juntos encontrándose con el pequeño en la planta baja.

-Papi!- Gritó mientras corria y se abrazaba a sus piernas.

-Hola hijo, ¿como estas?- preguntó acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Recuerda mi niño, tienes que ser cuidadoso con tu padre, en estos momentos se está curando- su nana le hablo con dulzura.

-Si amigo y como tu papá esta recuperándose adivina que?- Morgan le hablo poniéndose a la altura del niño

-¿qué tío Derek?-

-Que yo te llevaré en los hombros- le respondió alzandolo y pasándolo por sus anchos hombros. Mientras el niño reía.

Salieron por la puerta principal donde ya los esperaba su auto.

Morgan subió al niño en el asiento trasero, para luego el subir al lado del chófer. Hotch sostuvo la puerta para García y para Reid.

-Bien, ¿cual es el itinerario de hoy?- preguntó una vez el coche se puso en movimiento.

-Bueno, debes dar una conferencia de prensa, para callar los rumores de un atentado en tu contra-

-Sabes que odio la prensa- dijo mirando a través de los vidrios blindados. Hacia un hermoso día.

Una idea surgió en su cabeza.

\- Que no debes hacer lo que h- escuchó que Hotch decía algo, pero sólo captó esa parte.

-Señor creo que no lo estaba escuchando- le dijo García a Hotch que tenía la mandíbula enfurecida.

\- Ya se lo que haré-

-Morgan-

-¿Señor?-

-Cambiaremos el rumbo- ordenó mientras su ex-chófer le dedicaba una mirada nada amistosa.

40 minutos más tarde se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del hospital Sinaí. Con su hijo tomando su mano.

-Papi?- el niño llamó su atención

\- ¿si?- dijo mirandolo.

-Nada de vacunas ¿verdad?- preguntó con tono preocupado. Lo que provocó una sonrisa genuina en él.

-Nada de vacunas hijo- respondió. Haciendo que el niño tambien riera.

-ok-

Siguieron caminando, ganándose las miradas de varias personas con las que se cruzaban. Hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Se pararon frente a la puerta y no pudo evitar que su estómago comenzará a indicarle que estaba nervioso, "tal vez no fue buena idea" pensó.

Pero su cuerpo se movió por si mismo y para cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta se estaba abriendo mostrando el rostro que veía al acostarse y en lo primero que pensaba al despertar.

Hubo sorpresa en su rostro, pero luego se recompuso.

Se miraron en silencio por unos instantes.

-Hola... saludo Henry


	12. Chapter 12

Hola Hola! Si señoras/es soy yo de nuevo. Aquí vengo para aclarar, con este capítulo, algunas lagunas. Jeje. Sin más para decir, solamente gracias por estar del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía, de serlo MGG no sufriría tanto...

Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe que podrá pasar mañana. Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy. Por si no hay mañana.

Luis Fonsi.

 **Capitulo 12**

Año 2004

-¿mamá?- llamó, abriendo lentamente la puerta, tenia miedo que fuera un dia malo. Apesar de que Marge su enfermera le afirmara que era un día de los buenos.

-Adelante, pasa Spencer- respondió con la amabilidad.

Entró a la habitación. Estaba sentada en su sillón negro de un sólo cuerpo con un libro en las manos, el cual dejó una vez que él se acercó tomando asiento en la alfombra y apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas. Le acarició el cabello castaño que para su gusto ya estaba demasiado largo.

-Fuiste a ver a la chica- dijo luego de unos momentos de silencio. Él desde su posición busco la mirada de su madre.

-Se llama Jennifer- le aclaró. Lugo la miró extrañado -¿cómo lo supiste?-

Diana dejó el cabello de Spencer para acunar su rostro entre sus manos. Lo miró con dulzura. -cariño, una madre siempre sabe-.

10 años después...

\- Si, lo sé, no; te dije que no me ha hablado sólo envió las flores- pasó sus dedos por el ramo de margaritas en su mesa de centro.

Había pasado una semana desde que salió de la casa de Spencer, una semana desde que él le había contado su verdad, o por la menos una excusa más o menos válida como para haberla sacado de su vida.

La conversación había quedado suspendida ya que se había quedado dormido producto de la fatiga causada por sus heridas recientes. Se quedó a su lado. Sentada observandolo dormir, más en mitad de la noche comenzó a quejarse.

Lo tocó y sintió que tenía fiebre. Rápido busco en las cosas que habían traído para ella y encontró el medicamento que necesitaba. Se lo inyectó en el suero.

 _-Jennifer no te vayas, no te vayas- suplicó._

 _-Spencer, tranquilo estoy aquí.-_

 _-No! Promete que no te irás. Henry! Henry!-_

 _-shh. Henry está bien- trató de tranquilizarlo aunque no había visto al niño, estaba segura que estaría bien._

 _-Tu, hay algo que quiero decirte- dijo mientras se removió en la cama. Le acarició la frente tratando de brindarle paz._

 _-hablaremos después- respondio con calma._

 _El negó con la cabeza -No, esto es algo que quiero decirte hace mucho tiempo-_

 _Ella lo miró extrañada. ¿Se lo diría ahora? ¿Preso de un delirio? O tal vez no era eso lo que quería decirle._

 _-Acercate- dijo llamando su atención._

 _-Estas delirando- trató de sonar tranquila._

 _-por favor- suplicó._

 _No pudo resistrse, aunque muy dentro suyo sabía que luego se arrepentiria._

 _Acercó su rostro hasta quedar a tan sólo unas pulgadas del suyo. Cuando de manera desprevenida la tomó con ambas manos y ecercandola unió sus labios._

 _Se paralizó. No es que la estuviese besando, era la simple unión de sus labios._

 _Pero eran tan cálidos... y tan pronto como comenzó, acabó. Quedó inconciente una vez más._

 _Ella por su lado estuvo en shock por unos instantes y luego una voz dentro suyo le dijo que debía salir de allí._

 _Salió de la habitacion y comenzó a descender las escaleras, iba en la mitad cuando se encontró a Hotch._

 _-¿Como salgo de aquí?- preguntó._

 _Cualquier ser humano normal, hubiese preguntado primero como estaba Spencer y luego preguntaría porque quería irse. Cualquier ser humano. Él era Aarón Hotchner, que respondió._

 _-yo te llevaré._

Luego de eso se fue a casa de Emily para contarle de su azaña y dos días después llegaron el arreglo de margaritas.

-¿Estas allí?-. La voz de su amiga resono en el teléfono.

-Si em, aquí...- fue interrumpida por el sonido en su puerta. -Escucha debo colgar, después te llamo, ok?. Si yo también- se despidió mientras abría la puerta encontrándose con algo que no se esperaba.

-Buenos días doc.- el oficial Lamontagne, que en vez de llevar uniforme de policí vestido de civil y llevaba dos paquetes de lo que ella sabía era comida china. Le saludó con una sonrisa

-Ofi..-quiso saludar, pero la mirada que le brindó le recordó que no quería que lo llamará de esa manera así que dijo

-will, buenos días. ¿En que puedo ayudarte?- sabía lo que quería, pero no quería rechazar algo que no le había ofrecido. Tambien guardaba la esperanza de que sólo estuviera de paso.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó matando de esa manera su esperanza.

Sonrió forzosa. -claro pase- respondió haciéndose a un costado.

El oficial entró pasándose en medio del consultorio y ella frente a él. Notó que estaba nervioso. Sintió pena, tal vez debería aceptar... pero si le daba esperanzas...

-Bueno yo pasaba-

toc toc toc!.

La puerta lo interrumpió. Ella le brindó una sonrisa de disculpa e internamente agradeció agradeció quid quiera que estuviera en la entrada.

Hiso nuevamente el camino hasta allí.

Si encontrar al oficial Lamontagne fue algo que no esperaba, lo que en ese momento sus ojos estaban viendo, jamás lo imagino.

Spencer vestido en un traje de tres piezas, con un cabestrillo que inmovilizaba su hombro izquierdo estaba de pie.

Se quedó mirándolo y viceversa.

-Hola- la voz del pequeño rubio la saludo. Lo miró, tenia el cabello como cuando conoció a Spencer, sólo cambiaba el color incluso estaba vestido igual que él cuando era un adolescente.

-Hola- le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Henry Reid, mucho gusto- dijo estirando su pequeña mano. Mientras con la otra tenía tomando la de su padre.

Tardó unos segundos en salir de su asombro, y se inclinó para agarrar la mano del pequeño.

-Jennifer Jareau y, el gusto es mio- soltó la mano e inmediatamente sintió que algo le faltaba.

-Él es mi papá- dijo señalando a Spencer que habia permanecido en silencio. Ambos cruzaron miradas.

El le brindó su sonrisa fácil, y el estómago le dio un vuelco.

-Hola- le saludó.

-Hola- respondió tratando de ocultarla impresión, odiaba sentirse de nuevo como cuando tenía 17 y él la iba a buscar a su casa.

-¿qué haces aquí?, deberías estar haciendo reposo- le reprochó

Hizo con su boca la mueca que siempre hacia cuando sabía que ella tenía razón.

-Bueno, nosotros pasábamos por aquí y..- un golpe adentro del consultorio hizo que se detuviera ella abrió la puerta para ver al oficial William Lamontagne intentando volver a colocar un portaretratos en su lugar.

Su cara no tenía precio.

-veo que estas ocupada- dijo desilusionado.

\- ¿Qué?

-Joven Reid- el oficial se acercó a saludarlo. El lo miró preguntándose quien era. El oficial se dio cuenta.

-Soy will. Oficial William Lamontagne- ofreció su mano, pero Spencer no la tomó. -es bueno saber que esta mejor; yo, pasaba por aquí, y vine a preguntarle a la doctora de su condición- dijo un poco nervioso. Luego miró a jj -fue un gusto vert, verla- dijo y sin darle lugar a que le contestara se fue.

Una risa se escapó de sus labios, pero se borró al ver la expresión en el rostro de Spencer y de su hijo, ambos habían seguido con la mirada al oficial. Y aún miraban el lugar por donde había desaparecido.

-¿Y bien?- habló para llamar su atención. Ambos volvieron su atención a ellos y, al mismo tiempo sus expresiones se suavizaron.

-Quería invitarte a almorzar- dijo con timidez. -¿quieres?-

\- Si...


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos si, soy yo. Este capítulo va dedicado a una hermosa persona que conocí gracias a este medio. Para ti!

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Porque he pasado el momento de mi vida, y te lo debo todo a ti.

Dirty Dancing.

 **Capítulo 13**

Primavera año 2004

-¿Porqué eligieron baile caliente como tema central del baile?- estaban sentados en una banca del parque, niños corrían cerca de ellos.

-No lo sé, conoces a Sam, esta fascinada con Patrick Swayze.- dijo horrorizado.

-Y piensa que te pareces a él, lo que significa que también esta enamorada de ti- dijo para molestarlo. -¿irás con ella?-

Hizo una mueca de desagrado. -Ya sabes, mi padre es amigo de su padre... y me lo pidio- respondió soltando un suspiro.

Le molestaba en gran manera que siempre se viera envuelto en los asuntos de su padre, William Reid siempre encontraba la manera de fastidiar a su hijo, fingiendo que todo lo que hacia era por su bien.

-Por supuesto- ironizó. Ganándose una mirada interrogante. -¿Qué?; bueno, es obvio lo que tu padre quiere ¿no?-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-vamos Spence, ¿es que no te das cuenta?- preguntó incrédula, en ocaciones le desesperaba que fuera ingenuo en ciertas cosas.

-Iluminame.

-Tu padre quiere que salgas con esa chica para poder cerrar negocios, de eso se trata- no entendía porque decirlo en voz alta le resultó molesto. Quizás fuera porque cabía la posibilidad, que al mostrar de que iba todo, Spencer terminará por aceptar los planes de su padre, tal vez Sam si le gustaba, después de todo era bonita, de buena familia y sobretodo no practicaba un deporte de hombres.

-Si es así no iré.

10 años después...

-Voy por mi bolso- dijo entrando nuevamente a su consultorio.

-Claro- respondió.

-¿vendrá con nosotros?- escucho al pequeño preguntarle a su padre.

-Si amigo, vendrá- le respondió y supo que había satisfacción en su voz. Lo que provocó una ola de nervios en ella.

Se quitó la bata, llevaba puesto una camisa azul y pantalón negro de vestir mirándose rápido en el espejo que tenía se arreglo un poco su cabello. Tomó su bolso y salió.

Ambos la miraron nuevamente.

-Es muy bonita- dijo la pequeña voz casi en un susurro.

-Si que lo es- agregó Reid observandola de pies a cabeza.

Trago saliva. - ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó tratando de escapar de los ojos azules y marrones que la observaban.

-Si vamos-

Caminaron por los pasillos del hospital siendo el blanco nuevamente de la miradas curiosas. Pasando por recepción se acercó a Janine avisandole que saldria a almorzar y que le llamará a su celular si se presentaba algo.

La joven asintió, no sin antes hecharle una mirada a Spencer y luego a ella y después al niño.

Salieron del hospital y tomaron un taxi.

-¿Adonde?- pregunto el chófer.

-A...- el le brindó una mirada interrogativa.

-¡McDonald's!- dijo un entusiasmado Henry. Ella río ante el gesto de horror que hizo Spencer. Sabía que odiaba la comida chatarra al igual que la comida china. Y no por el gusto, si no por los palillos.

-Por mi no hay problema- afirmó. Él la observó, y suspiró ante la derrota.

-A McDonald's.- respondió.

-¡que bien!- celebró el niño sentado entre ellos dos.

El camino lo hivieron en silencio, debes en cuando Henry le hacía preguntas sobre si ella colocaba vacunas, le contó que a él no le agradaban, pero que la doctora Elle le había obsequiado una paleta a cambio de ser valiente como lo era su padre.

Eso la hizo preguntarse como miraba un niño de quizás 4 años de edad a su padre; ¿será que sabía de sus actividades extras que hacia fuera de horario de oficina? ¿ esa doctora también lo sabía? O sólo se lo dijo para quedar bien y tranquilizar al niño.

¿Porque de pronto leía tanto entre líneas?.

-Llegamos- les aviso el chófer.

-Si gracias- respondió Spencer pegándole.

Entraron, el lugar estaba como siempre lleno.

-¿Puedo ir a los juegos papá?- preguntó tirando de su brazo.

-¿Henry debemos comprar la comida recuerdas? Luego podrás ir- respondió.

El niño obteniendo la negativa comenzó a formar un puchero con su pequeña boca.

-Si quieres, yo, lo llevó hasta que tu órdenes- no supo porque dijo eso, pero ya era tarde.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó incrédulo. Lo que le molestó.

-Si no quieres...-

-Yo si- respondió Henry.

-No es que no quiera que lo hagas, no quiero molestarte- le habló con calma.

-No me molesta,en serio-

-De acuerdo, en ese caso te lo agradezco- respondió formando una sonrisa con sus labios, la sonrisa que hacia que suspirara profundo.

-Vamos- el niño tomó su mano dándole la oportunidad de recomponerse.

-Recuerda Henry que..-

-Debo ser un caballero- completó lo que su padre iba a decir.

-Correcto- dijo y se fue hacia el lugar donde debía comprar la comida, aún le resultaba extraño ver a Spencer como un padre y no como el joven al que conoció.

Comenzó a caminar con Henry aún sujeto a ella, llegaron a los juegos que se trataban de toboganes, peloteros y camas elásticas.

-¿Y bien? ¿A cual prefieres ir?-

-mmm- se sorprendió al ver como hacia el mismo gesto que hacia su Spencer cuando analizaba sus posibilidades.

-Tobogán- respondió entusiasmado.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-

-No, soy un niño grande- respondió erguido.

-Esta bien te veré desde aqui-

Observó como se iba corriendo y subía por las escaleras, atravesaba los obstáculos y luego reía una vez que se deslizaba. Luego realizaba el mismo procedimiento.

También observó, que al igual que Spencer evitaba todo tipo de contacto físico con los demás niños. ¿Será que también es como él? Se preguntó internamente.

Unos minutos después tuvo la sensación de que alguien la miraba. Se giró y lo encontró de pie, se acercó esta vez pudo notar que aún estaba pálido y llevaba ojeras. Pero lejos de preguntar como se sentía. Lo primero que salió de su boca fue.

-¿Dónde esta su madre?-. El dolor cruzó por su pálido rostro e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber preguntado.

-Esta muerta- respondió con pesar.

-¿Qué?-

-Murió cuando Henry nacio-

No pudo evitar tirarse y observar al niño que reía. Sintió pena.

-¿cuántos años tiene?-

-cumplira los cuatro en un mes-

-Y esta contigo desde que nació?-

-si- parecía estar luchando con lo que iba a decirle. -el día que fui a buscarte a Penssylvania bueno tu, ya estabas con alguien y yo decidí que era lo mejor, asi que regresé a casa y él ya me estaba esperando-

\- ¿Porque?-

-¿Porque que?- preguntó confundido

-¿Porque no me hablaste?. ¿Porque simplemente desapareciste?.

-Ya te dije, por tu bien-

-Eso es mentira; ¿no lo entiendes? No quiero ser el sacrificio de nadie-

-Entonces no sabes lo que es amar- dijo enfadado.

¿Le acababa de decir que, la amaba?

-¿papi ya está la comida?-


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos . Aquí les comparto un nuevo capitulo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía

Tenia que encontrarte decirte que , te necesito. Decirte que fui yo quien te alejó.

Coldplay

 **Capitulo 14**

-Me vas a decir que, no estas mirando las noticias- le reprochó

Sonrió, estaba en su consultorio, sentada en su sillón observando una foto entre sus manos, segundos antes su móvil había sonado indicándole que tenia una llamada de su amiga.

Por un momento pensó que la llamada se debía, a que habían pasado 24 horas y ella no le había marcado para contarle sobre su almuerzo con Spencer y el pequeño Henry ese niño que la estaba mirando y sonriendo desde la fotografía en sus manos. Pero luego pensó ¡como podría saberlo? Emily le dio la respuesta.

-Agrr. Estoy segura que no viste nada- dijo con fastidio.

-¿Pero que es lo que sucede? ¿Tú madre organizó el té mundial? ¿O tu gato se subió a un árbol?- le respondió bromeando. Debía reconocerlo, estaba de buen humor.

El almuerzo en McDonald y las historias de Henry y su tío Derek, le hicieron pasar un día como hacia mucho no pasaba. Sobretodo, Spence, él y sus interminables miradas, su risa ante las ocurrencias de su hijo, le calentaron el corazón.

No había logrado evitar notar las miradas curiosas, y babosas...

Una mujer con su hijo no paraba de dedicarle miradas a la mesa donde ellos estaban. Era bonita, no iba a negarlo, pero aún llevaba su anillo de bodas y sin embargo no dejaba de comer con los ojos a Spence.

Para alivio de su sistema nervioso, el no parecía haberlo notado, sus ojos viajaban de su hijo a ella.

-¿Ya encendiste el televisor?- la voz en el teléfono sonó impaciente.

Puso los ojos en blanco, -esta bien... ya voy- tomó el mando a distancia y presionó el botón de encendido.

-¿Qué canal?-

-El de las noticias-

Tocó otros botones y, en pantalla completa se podían ver a una mujer con exceso de maquillaje y una cantidad exorbitante de joyas, hablaba con otras personas en un living improvisado. Eso no fue lo que hizo a su mandíbula desencajarse, para nada. Lo que le hizo quedar como pez fuera del agua, fueron las imágenes que adornaban y servía como tema de discusión.

-Todo Nueva York se pregunta. ¿Quien es ella?- uno de los que estaban sentados en el living preguntó.

-Bien, yo puedo decirles quien es- continuó triunfante

-Bueno, iluminanos- respondió la mujer.

-Esta jovencita de tan sólo 26 años, llamada Jennifer Jareau, es médico en el Hospital Central Sinaí. Pero no sólo eso. Sé de muy buena fuente que, preparen los redoblantes- dijo dramatizando, provocando las risas de todos.

-¿Bien?- presionaron todos.

-Ok ok. Solteras de Nueva York, preparen sus pañuelos porque el hombre más codiciado de la ciudad esta ¡COMPROMETIDO! y esta señorita de la foto es la gran afortunada.

-¿QUÉ?- dijo soltando la foto de su mano.

...

-¿Que tenemos hoy García?- dijo quitándose el saco.

La mujer que llevaba flores adornando su cabeza, tomó la prenda y la fue a colgar.

-Un gran problema jefe junior- respondió con mirada preocupada

-¿Cuál?- dijo caminando hacia el gran ventanal que tenía y desde el cual podía observar la cuidad en todo su esplendor.

-Bueno, ayer, cuando usted fue a ver a Jennifer con el niño. Bueno no nos dimos cuenta que los paparazzi lo siguieron- dijo nerviosa.

-Y...- la ánimo a continuar, si algo se le daba mal a Penélope, era dar malas noticias.

-Bueno vealo por usted mismo- terminó entrgandole el periódico, donde la primera plana estaba dedicada a él; Jennifer y Henry saliendo del lugar de comidas.

-Rayos!- dijo arrojando el periódico. Buscó la mirada de su asistente. -Tu crees que ella ya...-

La puerta se abrió, dándole paso a Hotch que llevaba en su cara la expresión de desagrado. Ambos se miraron.

-El periódico es él más leído, ¿tu que crees?- respondió

García elevó una ceja -me asusta cada vez que hace eso-. Era un pensamiento que se le escapó a sus labios.

Ambos hombres la miraron. Abrío grande sus ojos dándose cuenta de que la habían escuchado

-Quiero decir; cada vez que Ud, llega sin anunciarse y... tiene la respuesta a una pregunta que no le hicieron- respondió con su voz apagandose.

Hotch volvió su atención a Spencer.

-¿Qué harás?-

-Me dijiste que le dijera-

-Decirle, no Exponerla-

-No la expuse- ambos miraron el periódico en el suelo. -eso no fue mi culpa-

-En ningún momento dije que lo fuera, te pregunté ¿que harás? Ella ya está a la vista de todos-

Una mueca de desagrado se formó en su cara de sólo pensar en todo lo que eso acarrearía.

-¿hablar con ella?-

-Por hablar es que estamos como estamos. No me refiero a eso, he hablado con Gideon para que le proporcione guardia- le informó.

-¿Te dijo a quien enviaría?-

-Lamontagne- respondió como si nada.

Spencer por su lado suspiro, no le gustaba ese hombre,no sólo por el hecho de que se le notará a leguas que tenía sus intenciones para con Jennifer, si no que, algo le decía que algo andaba mal con él.

-No, dile a Derek que vaya con ella-

Hotch lo miró.

-Hay algo que no me gusta en él- explicó.

-¿Celos?- García quien continuaba de pie esperando instrucciones, volvió a hablar.

-¿Tiene razón?- le presionó en peli negro.

-No. Pero hay algo en él que no me gusta-

-Esta bien, llamaré a Derek- se giró sacando su móvil.

-Entonces le daré a Morgan la tarjeta de invitacion-

-¿Que invitación?- preguntó extrañado.

-¿cual más? Jefe júnior, la de su cumpleaños. Será un acontecimiento para ser recordado.- respondió con toda la efervescencia de la que era dueña. -iré a buscar la tarjeta de jj; si no me necesita claro-

-puedes retirarte-

La muchacha salió haciendo resonar sus tacos en el suelo.

-¿Planearon mi cumpleaños?-

-Planeó, tu cumpleaños- Hotch lo corrigió.

-Dime que será algo discreto- preguntó preocupado.

-Dijo tarjeta de invitacion; en su idioma. ¿cuanto equivaldría 10?; y si no me equivoco dijo que iría el gobernador y tres estrellas de cine-.

-Díos mio-...

Nota de autor: esta es la ante sala de la fiesta de cumpleaños nos leemos en la próxima


	15. Chapter 15

Bueno veamos de que va la fiesta...

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Me siento mal cada vez que te veo, me doy cuenta cuanto es que te necesito.

Gnash.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Año 2005**

-Sopla más fuerte!- le dijo Morgan desde su espalda. Tomó aire con más fuerza y sopló, pero las velas no se apagaban.

-¿No entiendo?¿ porqué no se apagan?- preguntó extrañado.

-Es porque eres un debilucho- respondio él moreno entre risas.

-Basta, Spence son velas de bromas, no se van a apagar- intervino, mientras le golpeaba el brazo a su amigo.

-Ya, claro-

-Bueno,¿ y que pediste?- Morgan paso un brazo por sus hombros y lo acercó -te pregunto aunque ya se la respuesta- le susurró al oído mientras encontrándose con sus ojos le hizo señas hacia jj, quien estaba cortando el pastel.

-Cállate!- dijo zafando de su agarre

-Spence la primera porción es para el cumpleañero- le dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias- respondió con su ya habitual tono rosado en las mejillas.

-Por nada; y, el segundo será para la señora Reid- dijo cortando otra porción y dirigiéndose a donde Diana estaba sentada.

-Gracias querida, pero, llámame Diana- le dijo con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hijo.

El deseo de Spencer ya se había hecho realidad o casi, sólo quería estar con su madre, sus amigos y Jennifer. Y que siempre fuera así.

 **9 años después...**

-¿Oficial Lamontagne?- preguntó llegando a la puerta de su consultorio y encontrando al hombre está vez uniformado.

-¿creí que habíamos pasado la etapa de las formalidades?- respondió el oficial con una sonrisa

Al ver que ella no le respondía continuó. -Por cierto felicidades- supo a que se refería así como también supo que no quería decir lo que decía. O por lo menos la última parte.

-Gracias- respondió preguntándose internamente porque no lo había negado.

-¿Oficial Lamontagne?- la voz de Derek cortó el silencio que se había instalado.

-Soy Derek Morgan, vengo de parte del comisario Jason Gideon; ya no es necesario su servicio. Dice que regrese a la comisaria-

-Pero el dijo que no debía moverme- respondió contrariado. Jennifer por su lado estaba confundida. Esta prestando servicio y aún así venía a buscarla. En vez de sentirse alagada lo único que pudo sentir fue molestia.

-¿quiere llamarlo?-

El oficial asintió.

-Bien, hágalo pero desde el auto, ya me encargo yo desde aquí- respondió de manera contundente

-Esta bien, con su permiso doctora-

ella sólo respondió con una media sonrisa. Luego de observar que girara en la esquina y que desapareciera Derek volvió su atención a jj.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

El moreno enseñó su blanca dentadura con una sonrisa. Sostuvo un sobre en su mano.

-En mi tiempo libre sirvo de mensajero- respondió entregandoselo.

Lo abrió. Adentró había una tarjeta, que con letras grabadas decia 'Esta usted cordialmente invitado a festejar el cumpleaños de Spencer Reid'.

-Puedes llevar a alguien si quieres-

-No entiendo- fue lo único que pudo decir.

-Es una invitación- respondió como si fuera lo más obvio.

-No, no me refiero a esto-dijo elevando la tarjeta -Esto lo podría haber traído un mensajero, ¿porqué lo hiciste tu; que haces aquí?-

El moreno la miró y suspiro rendido. -Mira, se que ya debes saber lo de la publicación en los diarios-

-Y televisio-agregó.

-Claro, y televisión, y se también, que sabes lo que hace Reid. Por tanto entenderás que tiene enemigos, así que debido a que ya eres alguien público. Bueno debemos protegerte- explicó.

¿Lo que hacia Spencer?; ¿se refería a los negocios o a su don? Decidió seguirle la corriente a su amigo. Quizás encontraria más respuestas.

-Claro, ya veo, entonces ¿quieres pasar?-

-eso estaba esperando, ¿tienes algo de comer? Cuando Hotch me envía a hacer cosas no me da tiempo ni siquiera de beber café.

Se rió...

... ... ...

-Entonces iremos a su fiesta- preguntó desde su sillón.

-No lo sé- respondió desde la cocina.

-Yo digo que si, se que te mueres por ir-

-¿enserio?- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Si y más, después de el almuerzo que tuviste en familia. ¡vamos!, ¿qué dirán lo periodicos si la futura señora Reid no se hace presente?- dijo en broma.

-Basta sabes que no es cierto. No se de donde sacaron eso-

-mmm,¿ no sé? Quizás del beso que te dio-

-Fue en la mejilla-

-cerca de los labios- puntualizó -o quizás como te quedaste mirándolo luego de que se marcharan; aunque la foto familiar pudo haber influido-

Jennifer tomó un almoadon y se lo arrojó.

-auch!- sentándose la miró -Por favor!, vamos.-

Suspiró sabía que no podría vencer a Emily.

-Esta bien-

-Genial! Pero primero, iremos de compras-

-Oh! No..-

-Oh, si-

El día del cumpleaños llegó, más pronto de lo que logró darse cuenta, había tratado de convencerse de que, no lo había estado esperando, pero era una mentira patética.

Lo esperaba, porque significaba volver a verlo. Después de recibir su invitacio a través de Morgan y hablar con Emily. Por la noche él la había llamado y le había dicho que la estaría esperando. Eso fue suficiente para eliminar toda duda sobre ir o, no ir.

Se encontraba frente al espejo observando su imagen. Terminando de agregar un poco de rimel.

-Te ves grandiosa jj- Emily desde la puerta le dio su aprobación.

Se giró. Quedando frente a ella.

-¿Tu lo crees?- estaba en duda, había escogido un vestido acompanado y su cabello estaba suelto.

-créeme ese hombre quedará fascinado-

Puso los ojos en blanco como respuesta aunque por dentro tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

Salieron de la casa de un y subieron al auto de Emily

-¿Te sabes la dirección?-

-existe algo llamado gps.

-Ok.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó sólo fue conciente cuando sus ojos divisaron el gran puente que unía, y separaba.

Llegaron a la taquilla del guardia. Que estaba atestada de fotógrafos.

-Invitación- pidió al lado de la puerta de Emily, quien la miró.

La tomó su cartera y se la paso.

Los fotógrafos se arremolinaron al rededor del auto intentando tener una imagen suya.

-Adelanté- dijo dando la orden para que levantarán la barrera.

-Vaya!- dijo sorprendida.

-Si vaya!-

Atravesaron el puente y entraron por el portón automático.

Emily detuvo el auto. La miró

-¿Lista?-

-Lista-

Al bajar, el valet parking tomó las llaves del auto. Mientras otro chico las resivio en la puerta indicándole por donde deberían ir, ya que la fiesta no sería en el interior de la casa.

Caminaron por un camino que estaba guiado por antorchas eléctricas. Hasta llegar al lugar, había mesas ubicadas a Los arededores e incluso una banda tocaba música, la reconoció, era Bach su favorito.

Todos los presentes se notaban que eran empresarios aristócratas.

-Bueno pero si ahí estas- reconoció la voz alegre de la asistente de Spencer.

Se giraron y la encontraron, para su sorpresa vestida de un sólo color.

-Hola- le saludó. -ella es Emily, una amiga-

-Hola es un placer soy Penélope Garcia- dijo extendiendo su mano

-el gusto es todo mio Emily prentiss- respondió estrechando la mano ofrecida.

Jennifer trató de disimular mirando al rededor del lugar buscándolo. Algo que no paso desapercibido para García.

Sonrió como el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Ya va a bajar, esta terminando de arreglar a Henry-

Rápido volvió su mirada hacia ella, y el rubor adornando su cara.

-¿Qué?, no yo-

-Mira allí esta- fue Emily quien le señaló.

Llevaba puesto esmoquin, al igual que Henry, bajaron los escalones tomados de la mano. Se dio cuenta que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Y sonrió.

Nota de autor: se que dije que este sería el capítulo de la fiesta peeeero será el próximo. Gracias por estar allí.


	16. Chapter 16

Se que me odiaron ayer. Pero aquí si esta la fiesta...

Descargo de responsabilidad: juro que CM no me pertenece.

Por más que intentó yo no puedo encontrar, si algún secreto se esconde en tu piel.

Ricky Martin

 **Capítulo 16**

En el momento en que todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia la orquesta comenzó a tocar la melodía de cumpleaños. Mientras los presentes cantaban en una misma voz.

Henry sonreía feliz a su lado.

Una vez que terminaron de cantar, camino junto a su hijo hacia donde estaba el escenario, en el cuál habían colocado el inmenso pastel. Le hizo señas a Morgan para que se acercara y le dijo algo al oído. Él Moreno sonrió y tomó a Henry con sus manos llevándolo a la altura de las velas, pudo ver como contaron hasta tres y juntos al mismo tiempo soplaron las velas.

Todo el mundo estalló en aplausos.

Luego uno camarero le acercó un micrófono, en su rostro se dibujo una mueca de desagrado casi imperceptible. Miró a todos los que estaban esperando que hablará.

-Buenas noches a todos, realmente estoy gratamente sorprendido que estén aquí conmigo...- dijo lo último mirand directamente a sus ojos -deseo con todo mi corazón que tengamos una noche inolvidable-

-Esa es una clara insinuacion- Emily hablo desde su costado.

-Basta- le cortó nerviosa.

-Opino igual- agregó García desde su otro lado intercambiando una sonrisa con Emily -Si me diculpan debo ver como marcha todo en la cocina- se disculpó y se fue.

-Bueno ¿buscamos donde sentarnos?-

-Si, claro-

Comenzaron a caminar a través de las personas que se encontraban charlando y bebiendo, martinis, champagne y riendo.

-Si están buscando mesa, acá hay lugares esperando por ustedes- un joven de veintitantos se paró impidiendoles el paso.

Ambas lo miraron sin decir nada. El sonrió.

-Soy Tobías Hankel- se presentó ofreciendo su mano.

Algo en la mirada del joven le decía que no debía aceptarla.

-Aquí estas- Spencer intervino cuando ella estaba por tomar la mano de Tobías, quien para una fiesta de tamaña altura, estaba bastante desaliñado.

Se giró, para encontrar el par de ojos que la perseguían hasta en sus sueños.

-He cumpleañero- saludó el joven. Spencer lo miró con la mandíbula tensa, al parecer no le agradaba.

-Tobías...-

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando? Ya sabes 25 no se cumplen todos los años...- notó que había un mensaje oculto entre esas palabras. No le gustó.

-Lo sé, y respecto a tu pregunta, ahora si, voy a disfrutar la fiesta. Si nos disculpas-

-Claro, de todas maneras, siempre nos veremos otra vez- con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se despidio y se fue, perdiendose entre los presentes.

Cambiando de postura, se volvió hacia ella y la miró otra vez.

-Hola- le dijo con su sonrisa favorita. Haciendo que se olvidará de ese joven y tan sólo se concentrara en ese momento.

-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo elevándose sobre sus pies para alcanzar su mejilla y besarla.

-Gracias, que bueno que vinieras-

Emily se aclaró la garganta llamando su atención.

-Quiero decir, que vinieran- aclaró ruborizandose.

Emily sonrió, -Soy Emily Prentiss, felicidades y es un placer al fin conocerte-

-Gracias y el placer es mio, por favor siganme su mesa esta por aqui-

Les dio permiso a que se adelantaran. Pero Jennifer decidió caminar a su lado, bueno su cuerpo, ya que reaccionaba como si fuera un imán hacial el de él.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro. Ambos nerviosos.

-Estas hermosa- dijo timido, ella levantó su mirada y otra vez se quedó en blanco.

-Spencer- una joven rubia apareció parandose frente a él.

-Lila- saludó cortés. La muchacha miró a Jennifer. -déjame presentarte a...-

-Jennifer Jareau, si, lo he visto en las noticias- dijo con tono de voz amargo. - Lila Archer- se presentó.

No iba a fingir diciendo que no se sentía intimidada por la chica. Era alta, rubia de ojos celestes y por su lenguaje corporal, sabia que tenia interes en Spencer. ¿quien no? Tampoco podía culparla.

-Mucho gusto- respondió lo más firme que pudo.

-Entonces... ¿es cierto?- indago.

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió él haciéndose el desentendido.

La chica sonrió. -Tú, no cambias, siempe serás un misterio-

'Y tu te mueres por decifrarlo' se sorprendió a sí misma con ese pensamiento.

-Bien, si nos disculpas Lila. Disfruta el resto de la fiesta-

-Te buscaré para una pieza- prometió quedandose parada, ellos avanzaron, hasta alcanzar a Emily.

Llegaron a la mesa principal. Ya estaban sentados, Henry, que sonrió al verla; Aarón, Penélope, Morgan y el supuesto tío Gideon. También había una mujer de cabello corto y ojos verdes parecía de ascendencia cubana.

-Ahí esta- dijo Derek y todos se voltearon a mirarlos

-Buenas noches- saludó.

-Jennifer se que ya conoces a la mayoría de las personas en la mesa, pero permiteme presentarte a la doctora Elle Greengway.

La mujer se levantó brindandole una sonrisa, la primera genuina, respecto a los que recién conocia.

-Elle ella es Jennifer; Jennifer ella es Elle la doctora de Henry-

Ambas estrecharoestrechado.

-He escuchado historias sobre ti- se animó a decir. Recordando todo lo que Henry le contó.

-Lo mismo digo-

Eso la desconcerto.

Luego de que se soltaron se volvió y dijo -Esta es mi amiga Emily - presentó a la joven que hiso un Hola con su mano, pero alguien se paró y camino hasta ella.

-Henry Reid, es un placer- la pequeña figura de cabello rubio extendió su mano. Emily sonrió con ganas.

-Hola Henry, veo que eres todo un caballero- respondió al saludo.

Luego el niño centró toda su atención a jj. Quien estaba totalmente concentrada en los modales del niño.

-Hola Jennifer-saludó con su pequeña voz.

Ella se agachó y depósito un beso en su mejilla

-Hola Henry ¿como has estado?-

-Muy bien, ¿viste como sople las velas con papá? Soy un niño grande- se estiró sobre sus pies dando una muestra de lo que decía.

-Si lo vi, te felicito-

-Ves papá, soy grande- dijo mirando a Reid. El cual sonrió.

-Si amigo eres grande porque comes tus verduras ¿ o, no Elle?-

La nombrada río de costado. -Por supuesto, si comes tus verduras serás más grande y más fuerte que tu tío Derek, y sobretodo, más inteligente- respondió provocando las risas de todos.

-Auch!- respondió el aludido.

-Por favor tomen asiento, Derek donde están tus modales- Hotch se levantó y sacó una silla ofreciéndole a Emily, Spencer quiso sacar una para Jennifer pero ella o detuvo.

-No es necesario, debes cuidar tu hombro-

-Si Spencer, cuida tu hombro- se burló el moreno.

Cenaron entre bromas, siendo interrumpidos por algún que otro invitado que se acercaba a suldarlo.

Luego la banda cambio el ritmo de la música y un animador invito al centro de la pista al cumpleañero para que comenzará el primer vals.

Se levantó de su silla y aliso arrugas inexistentes en su traje.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó a su lado. No tenía en claro a quien se dirigía así que busco alrededor de la mesa para ver a quien invitaba. Todos la miraban. Ella lo miró y vio que tenía su mano extendida hacia ella.

La tomó.

Se dirijieron al centró de la pista, sintiendo las miradas como cuchillos atravesandola.

Al llegar se volvió quedando frente a frente.

Estaba nervioso, ella también.

Comenzó la melodia de Ed sheeran thinking out loud. Ella pasó sus manos alrededor de su cuello y él con su brazo bueno la tomó de la cintura atrayendola. Comenzaron a moverse y lo invitados apaludieron.

-Llevó años esperando estar asi contigo- dijo después de un momento. -Ojalá durará para siempre-

Alejo un poco su rostro mariarlo a la cara. Él también la miró.

-¿Entonces porque te alejas?, siento que luchas contigo mismo para estar conmigo, siempre suenan tus palabras a despedida.

-Sólo quiero que seas feliz- le respondió

-Pero no lo soy, no soy feliz si no estas, ¿no lo entiendes?-

-Jennifer yo..- vio como cerraba sus ojos, otra vez luchando en su interior.

-No es necesario que digas nada- le cortó sintiéndose expuesta, tal vez había cometido un error y mal interpretó todo.

-No, te entiendo porque, yo, me siento de la misma manera; nunca estuve tan contento de recibir una bala como esa noche, me llevo de regreso a ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Te amo- dijo. Y la atrajo, cerrando la distancia entre ambos uniendo sus labios.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, bueno arranquemos la semana con una sonrisa y una actualización. Gracias por continuar alli.

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no me pertenece

Cuando tú estás conmigo es cuando yo digo, que valió la pena todo lo que yo he sufrido.

Juan Gabriel.

 **Capítulo 17**

Año 2005

-Mamá me voy a la práctica- anunció mientras bajaba las escaleras y salía por la puerta.

-Espera, Jennifer- Sandy Jareau salió del living. Observando que su hija se detuvo con medio cuerpo fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué sucede mamá, voy tarde?-

La señora Jareau sonrió. Se dio cuenta que iba más arreglada de lo habitual.

-Sólo quería darte un beso y recordarte lo que tu padre y tu hablaron-

Entorno los ojos, sabía a donde iba con eso.

-Lo tengo presente. Recuerdo que papá dijo que no me quería ver cerca de Spencer y que no lo quería ver aqui-

Su madre respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Sabes que no tengo nada en contra de ese chico-

-Mira, se que no tienes nada en su contra; así como tampoco hiciste nada a su favor. Y con lo que respecta a lo que dijo papá. Puede estar tranquilo, él no vendrá por aqui-

Su madre le dedicó media sonrisa -Te está esperando- no le preguntaba.

-Al final de la calle-

... ... ...

9 años después...

No podía encontrar las palabras exactas para definir lo que sentía en ese momento. Ella estaba en sus brazos, lo estaba besando.

Sentía sus pequeñas manos detrás de su cuello, luego bajaron para descansar en su pecho, mientras el beso iba finalizando.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos lentamente, temiendo que tan sólo se tratara de un sueño, el sueño frecuentemente experimentaban ambos.

Se sonrieron. Ella, en ese momento tan solo se guiaba por sus sentimientos elevó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Spencer. Él se inclinó al sentir su tacto.

-Te amo Jennifer- dijo, sintiendo cada palabra como si fueran cadenas rompiéndose. Al fín era libre.

-Yo también te amo Spence- le respondió con una sonrisa de alegría.

-Que bueno que se amén, pero, yo vine por mi piesa de vals

La voz de Lila los sacó de su pequeña burbuja.

Ambos giraron sus rostros, Él se aclaró la garganta. -Lila- saludó.

-¿Vas a bailar conmigo?- presionó. Mirando las manos entrelazadas.

-Este..-

-Tranquilo Spence, baila con ella, te veré luego- le dijo con una sonrisa, intentando esconder al monstruo verde.

Él le brindó su mirada de, 'lo siento'. -iré por ti en un momento- le prometió besando la mano que aún sujetaba.

-No será necesario- Derek apareció, y alĺi terminaron de darse cuenta que ya habia varias parejas más en la pista. -¿Bailas conmigo doctora?- preguntó ofreciendo su mano.

-Si por supuesto- respondió.

Mientras bailaba se fijó que Emily, estaba bailando con Hotch y la asistente de Spencer lo hacía con él comisario Gideon.

Miró por encima del hombro de su amigo y se fijó que Henry estaba con la doctora, comiendo lo que parecía un postre.

-Bueno; al fin te lo dijo-

Ella lo miró, sus mejillas teñidas de rojo.

-Y se lo dije- respondió.

-Se tomaron su tiempo- dijo divertido.

-Quiero pensar que valió la pena- lo dijo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Tratándose de amor y de la forma en que él te ama; créeme, valió la pena- utilizó un tono de voz de conciencia. Suspiró, porque se daba cuenta que ella aún era una extraña en la vida de su amado.

-Hablando de Roma, allí viene tu romeo- la hizo girar para que quedará frente a Spencer, quien la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola- le dijo

-Hola-

-¿quieres continuar bailando o, prefieres que regesemos a la mesa?- tomó su mano otra vez.

-Regresemos- respondió.

-Esta bien-

Caminaron entre los invitados hasta llegar a donde Elle y Henry reían.

Al notar su presencia el niño se bajó de la silla y corrió hasta abrazar sus piernas.

-Papi!- dijo alegré. Luego volvió su atención a Jennifer. Camino y también la abrazo, desde su altura buscó sus ojos. Ella lo miró con ternura.

-¿Ya puedes ser mi mami?-.

... ...

-¿Eso te preguntó?-

-Si, me partió el corazón- dijo bebiendo otro sorbo de té.

-¿Qué le repondiste?- preguntó dándole una mordida a su tostada.

-¿Qué podía decirle?-

-Creó que el preguntarte, implica que no tengo idea-

-Muy graciosa-

El timbre de la entrada sonó. Ambas se miraron.

-Veo que no puede estar un minuto sin ti- se burló.

Jennifer entrecerro los ojo -Tu momento es la mañana ¿no?- respondió dirigiéndose a abrir.

Vio por la mirilla y se sorprendio al ver quien era. Abrió rápido.

-¿Papá?, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-Yo preguntó lo mismo; ¿qué estas haciendo?- atacó enseñándole la primera plana del periódico donde la foto principal era la de la fiesta más específicamente ella y Spencer besándose.

'La boda del año' rezaba el título.

Se quedó mirando la foto y por un instante pudo revivir y sentir nuevamente ese momento.

-¿Vas a explicarme?- exigió su padre sacándole de su ensoñación.

-Aunque, francamente no sé que quieres que te expliqué. ¿Te parece tener la conversacion en la entrada?- respondio tratando de sonar amable e indicándole que entrara.

El hombre de cabellos blancos, vestido con ropa deportiva ingresó a su casa.

-Primero déjame presentarte a Emily Prentiss, es una amiga de la universidad- la joven se levantó de donde estaba y con una ligera reverencia lo saludó.

-Emily este es mi padre, Jerry Jareau-

-Un placer-

-Lo mismo digo-

El silencio se instaló en la sala.

-Bueno yo, voy a ir a darme una ducha- se disculpó, retirándose.

Una vez sólos, ambos se miraron.

-Recuerdo haberte dicho que te alejaras de él- atacó.

-¿Si?; creo que también te respondí que no lo haría; a menos que me dieras un motivo. Y eso de que 'no es bueno para ti', no me alcanza-

El hombre respiró por la nariz, frustrado.

-Y si te digo que es un fenómeno, ¿te alcanzaría?- preguntó con desprecio.

-Tú, ¿lo sabías?-


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno dado los acontecimientos que sucedieron, me he encontrado inspirada. Continuemos...

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no me pertenece.

As Long As You Love Me.

Justin Biebers.

 **Capítulo 18**

-Entonces, ¿cual dices que le gustarán amigo?- el niño observó todas las flores con gesto pensativo.

-Mmm, esta papi- respondió señalando la margaritas, Spencer sonrió.

-De acuerdo entonces nos llevaremos esas- dijo, haciendo señas al hombre que atendía la floreria.

\- ¿Cuántas señor?-

-Una docena por favor-

-Enseguida- se fue llevando consigo las flores.

-¿Papi?- Henry vestido con camisa y pantalón de vestir muy al estilo de su padre, tenía una expresión de duda en su pequeño rostro.

-¿Si?- respondió mirándolo.

-¿Cuando podré decirle a mamá, que es mi mamá?-

El aire se atasco en su garganta, ya le había preguntado a Jennifer directamente la noche de su cumpleaños. Y difícilmente pudo escapar de la situación. Ahora se lo preguntaba a él.

-Aún no podemos amigo, recuerda que mamá no sabe nada de que tu, bueno que eres especial- dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para un niño de casi cuatro años.

-¿Así como tú?- preguntó luego de analizar lo que le acababa de decir.

Spencer sonrió -Así, como yo-

-Señor, aquí está su orden- el hombre apareció con las flores envueltas en un papel delicado. -¿Quiere escribir una dedicatoria?- ofreció.

Spencer miró a Henry quien le sonrió.

-Si-

-Iré por las tarjetas, pasé por aquí- depositaron las flores en el mostrador y el dependiente le acercó una tarjeta y una pluma.

-¿Puede ir cobrandome?-

-Si claro-

Sacó su billetera y le entregó el dinero al hombre. Trató de no tocarlo pero, fue inútil. Sus dedos alcanzaron a rozar la Palma de su mano. Y las imágenes aparecieron instantáneamente en su cabeza.

Una mujer colocando la mesa, dos niños corriendo y un arma disparandose.

Su mandíbula se tenso; y él dolor en su cabeza fue insoportable.

-¿Señor?, ¿se encuentra bien?- el hombre mostró preocupación en la voz.

-Tu sabes Spencer... no deberías interferir en estas cosas- pudo escuchar la voz de Tobías, burlista, con el toque de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. -Aunque, debo admitir que, resulta divertido ver como te empeñas en querer evitar lo que es inevitable-

-Sabes, que no es por placer- logró responder. Luego se dio cuenta que, no sentía la mano de su hijo al rededor de la suya.

-¿Henry?- llamó.

Carcajada se escapó de Tobías.

-Vas a decirme que no es un placer propio, ¿el niño y su madre?- preguntó sarcástico.

-Es diferente-

-¿Diferente?¿cómo?- dijo acercándose -Déjame ver...¿quizas como cuando intentaste salvar a la chica hace casi una década y le costó la vida a tu madre?, ¿así de diferente?-

-Cállate!- gritó abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con la mirada del hombre detrás del mostrador y más atrás Tobías, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos estaban sobre los hombros del florista.

-¿Reid?- Morgan entró por la puerta seguido de otro hombre. -¿Qué sucede?

-No sé, estaba por cobrarle y de repente se quedó callado, luego el niño salió corriendo y él se quedó allí sujeto al mostrador- respondió en hombre nervioso.

Derek se acercó hacia Spencer y lo tomó del brazo. -¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, sólo es la cabeza y Tobías- el moreno hiso mala cara.

-¿ese idiota estuvo aquí?-

-Si, dile a Gideon que necesito información sobre alguien-

-Lo que nesecitas es una aspirina, vamos-

Salieron del local y se subieron al Mercedes-Benz. Henry ya estaba dentro. Recosto su cabeza en el asiento.

-Papi ¿estas bien?-

-Si amigo lo estoy.

-No vamos a ir a ver a Jennifer- dijo triste.

-Ahora no amigo, debo descansar y hablar con el tio Gideon de algo, pero iremos en otro momento-

-Esta bien-

Llegaron a su casa y fue directo a su cuarto busco en sus cajones hasta encontrar el frasco de pastillas que Maeve le recetó.

Su celular sonó.

-Hable- respondió.

-Soy Hotch-

-Ah mamá, no vi el identificador de llamadas- dijo mientras con la yemas de los dedos masajeaba su cien.

-Muy gracioso; Derek me llamó-

Suspiró.

-¿Llamo a la doctora?-

-No, estoy bien-

-¿Tomaste las pastillas?-

-Si-

-Ya hablaste con Gideon-

-Aún no-

-Tobías estuvo alli-

-Si y parece que quiere adelantarse; bueno es su trabajo y es bueno en lo que hace-

-Exacto, es su trabajo, no el tuyo, recuerda que la última vez que interferiste casi te cuesta la vida-

-Me llevó de regreso a Jennifer- trató de excusarse

-No hagas que te lleve hasta tu madre; deja a Gideon hacer su trabajo, piensa en Henry-

-Lo hago créeme, y no te preocupes ya no me arriesgare-

-Mmmhmm- dijo y sabía que no le creía. -Escucha, debemos viajar-

-¿si?, ¿a donde?-

-Dubai-

-No me digas. ¿Es necesario que yo vaya?-

-Déjame ver, eres el dueño de la empresa, sabes hablar idioma y fue tu idea que construyeramos allí. Creó, que si, es necesario; te veré más tarde- respondió cortando la llamada.

Suspiró, se acercó nuevamente al mueble y guardó el frasco. Miró por encima y se encontró con el porta retratos de su madre. Lo tomó en su manos y acarició la imagen.

-Perdóname mamá; no sabes, cuanto te extraño-

Si tan sólo en ese momento hubiera sabido que ayudar interfiriendo al destino le costaría tanto. Quizás hubiese buscado otra manera de ayudar a Roz.

Pero, con Jennifer está vez era distinto. Él no había interferido, fue Henry. El apareció en su vida y lo cambió todo.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola! Les comparto un nuevos capítulo. Es probable que de a poco nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. Creó!, no lo decido. Pero siempre me alegra saber que continúan allí.

Descargo de responsabilidad: la serie no me pertenece.

He enterrado mi amor, para darte el mundo a ti.

Jaymes Young

 **Capítulo 19**

Año 2005

-Auch!-

-¿Te duele?- preguntó aplicando hielo en su ceja.

-¿Tu que crees?- ironizó.

La ceja de jj se elevó. Aumentó la presion en la herida.

-Ay!- se quejó. -se supone que debes curarme, no agrandar la herida-

-Se supone que no debes agarrarte a los golpes con desconocidos- respondió.

-Lo hice por Derek - contestó herido.

Suspiró.

-¿Por Derek?- preguntó sorprendida

-Si- dijo moviendo su cabeza -Es mi amigo, no dejaría que lo golpearan-

-Sabes que Derek puede cuidar de si mismo- examinó la herida una vez más. Y negó con su cabeza -no saldrás otra vez con él, no a menos que yo vaya-

El la miró a los ojos, su rostro estaba tan cerca del suyo, y su perfume como siempre lograba nublar todos sus pensamientos. Eso y que había bebido.

-Lamento que tu cita terminara por mi culpa- su cara de pena, le resulto muy tierna.

-Me canse de decirte que no era una cita. Matt es sólo un amigo-

-Para ti- murmuró.

-¡oigan ustedes dos!- Morgan golpeó la puerta.

9 años después...

Su mano se aferraba a la orilla de la camilla. Trataba de no mostrar el dolor que le causaba lo que le estaban haciendo a su hombro.

Ella lo miró.

-Te duele- no era pregunta.

-no- respondió en un intento fallido por parecer tranquilo.

Ella sonrió. -No tienes que fingir conmigo-

-No fingo-

-De acuerdo; levanta el brazo- ordenó.

Una mirada de panico cruzo sus ojos.

-De acuerdo si me duele-

-Sólo debo cambiar el vendaje-

Observó la herida, estaba cicatrizando. Eso lo dedujo con su mirada de médico. Pero su mirada de mujer, no pudo evitar observar el resto de su pecho.

Luchaba consigo misma para que el temblor de las manos no la delatara.

Notó que tenía otras marcas, con las yemas de sus dedos las acarició sobre sus contornos.

Spencer se estremeció.

-¿Cuando?, ¿cuando te hiciste esto?- preguntó sin mirarlo a los ojos

Llevó su mano y la posó sobre la de ella. Buscó su mirada.

-Ya no importan, no duelen- respondió tranquilo.

-Juegas a ser batman- de pronto le molestó la forma en que exponía su vida.

-La comparación más acertada es Iron Man- intentó bromear.

-Yo diría inconciente-

Se rió ante el comentario, le recodaba a Hotch.

-¿No piensas en tu hijo?-

La sonrisa se borró.

-Claro que lo hago Jennifer- dijo serio. -Pero, las cosas que veo y las situaciones en las que estuve me llevaron a esto- presionó la mano que sujetaba sobre su pecho para que comprendiera a que se refería.

La angustia se apoderó de ella, eso quería decir que continuaría exponiendose. No se consideraba alguien egoísta ella trabajaba salvando vidas, y desde un extraño punto de vista el también...

Sintió una caricia en su rostro.

-Estoy aqui- intentó tranquilizarla. -No voy a ninguna parte- prometió mirándola fijamente.

Su mano viajó desde su pómulo hasta detrás de su cuello, fue atrayendola poco a poco hasta que su rostro estuvo a centímetros del suyo.

Buscó en sus ojos el permiso y lo encontró. Cerró la distancia entre ambos, encontrando en sus labios la paz.

Fue sutil, dulce. Pero a medida que sus labios se reconocían, se convirtieron en exigentes.

-Tu sabes- (beso); -No deberia- (beso), -hacer- (beso) -esto- termino diciendo y alejandose, si no lo hacía temía a donde podían llegar las cosas.

-Pero- intentó protestar

-Oigan ustedes dos; tengo un niño aqui- Morgan lo interrumpió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Ambos rieron. La sutileza no era característico en la personalidad del moreno.

-Será mejor que te arregles- hizo una mueca -Derek no es muy bueno con las puertas-

Le acercó la camisa.

-Voy a necesitar ayuda-

-claro- tomó otra vez la camisa, ayudando a pasarla por sus brazos. Luego se paró frente a él para abotonarla.

No pudo resistirse a su cercanía. Así que con su mano tomó un mechón de su cabello y lo acarició, luego lo acomodo detrás de su oreja.

Ella suspiro nerviosa, aun le resultaba increíble estar asi con él. Como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido hasta el día de su graduación el día que él se le declararía. Según lo que escucho a hurtadillas.

-Bueno, bueno- Morgan entró con Henry sobre su hombro. -Espero no interrumpir nada- movió sus cejas de manera sugestiva.

-Morgan...- Spencer le advirtió.

-Bajame tío Derek- pidió el niño aún en su hombro.

-mmm, di la palabra mágica hombrecito- ordenó el moreno. Haciéndole cosquillas.

-Por favor- suplicó entre risas.

Derek lo bajó cuando se recompuso se fue directo a jj.

-Hola Jennifer- saludó desde su altura.

Se agachó y le dio un beso. -¿Hola Henry cómo estas?-

-Bien ¿vas a venir con nosotros?- preguntó inocente.

-¿A donde van?- acaricio su cabello.

-Vamos a ver a tía Elle- respondió. Ella lo miró esxtrañada encendiendo su modo médico, toco su frente comprobando su temperatura.

-Sólo es rutina- Spencer adivinó sus pensamientos.

Volteó a verlo y vio como Derek le acomodaba la corbata.

-Luego iremos al Mac.- agregó Henry en un intento por persuadirla.

-Me encantaría, pero, tengo pacientes que atender- se disculpó con una mueca.

-Pero, puedes venir a casa el domingo- le ofreció Spencer.

-¿Qué?-

-Si, puedes llevar a tu amiga si quieres- dijo, al igual que su hijo intentando persuadirla.

Móvil su cabeza, por un instante se preguntó si de verdad no era su hijo biológico.

-Vamos Pensilvania, no te hagas rogar- añadió Morgan con sus brazos en jarras.

Provocando que pusiera sus ojos en blanco.

-¿Vendrás?- pidió el niño.

Ambas miradas azules se encontraron.

-Claro-

-¡Que bien!-


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Continuando con las actualizaciones... sigo agradecida que me acompañen...

Advertencia: este capítulo puede que sea un poco fuerte si alguien es sensible respecto a la muerte, esta advertido.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

El hombre prudente sabe prevenir el mal, el hombre valeroso lo soporta sin quejarse.

Pitaco de Mitilene.

 **Capítulo 20**

A las 23:00 am un oficial recibe el llamado de un asalto en la avenida principal.

15 minutos antes un hombre decide asaltar a un comerciante. Entró por la puerta trasera rompiendo el vidrio del local , lo que el asaltante no sabía era que ese día el dueño de la tienda había decidido quedarse para hacer recuento. El hombre escucho el ruido e inmediatamente fue a buscar su arma.

El oficial llegó al lugar 20 minutos después del llamado, vio la puerta rota y vio movimientos dentro del lugar, desenfundo su arma y dio el aviso de que se trataba de la policía.

El hombre en el interior quiso salir, pero, su hijo pequeño se le adelantó sobresaltando al policía quien por obra del destino o la fatalidad disparó su arma.

La ambulancia tardó media hora en llegar y trasladar al niño al hospital Sinaí. Donde la doctora Jennifer Jareau luchó cara a cara con la muerte, pero esta vez tuvo que aceptar la derrota.

Ese día era viernes...

...

-Vamos Derek es hora de que Henry vaya a la cama-

-Pero Hotch, aún es temprano y mi amigo mañana no tiene clases- dijo el moreno desordenando el cabello rubio del niño sentado a su lado en el sillón de la sala.

-Si tío Hotch, la película no termina aún- suplicó el niño.

El peli negro sentado en el sillón de un sólo cuerpo le brindó al niño una mirada seria.

-Por favor boss Man- dijo Penélope ingresando a la sala con un tazón de palomitas recien hechas.

-Creó que tendré que buscar al padre de este niño- dijo levantándose.

-No, esta bien, yo iré a la cama- atajó Henry. Sabía que su padre no se había sentido bien, nunca lo estaba luego de que viera a Gideon.

Hotch sonrió.

-Muy bien, y que te parece si te leo una historia antes de dormir- le ofreció.

El rostro triste del pequeño se iluminó ante la propuesta.

-Eso sería genial tío Hotch- dijo caminando hasta él y tomando su mano.

-Pero antes, mi pequeño rubio, ¿no se te olvida algo?- le dijo Penélope.

Henry la miró y colocó un dedo en su mentón como si estuviera pensando. Luego sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Buenas noches tía Penn- saludó besando su mejilla. Luego camino hasta Derek y chocaron los cinco.

-Buenas noches hombrecito-

-Adiós- respondió. Y regresó con Hotch quien se despidió con un que descansen.

-Bien eso nos deja solos- dijo Derek con un suspiro.

-Y he esperado toda la tarde, Trueno de chocolate, quiero que me cuentes como te fue con la doctora Elle-

El moreno tomo las palomitas y se llevó un par a la boca.

-Créeme, me va mejor que a Hotch con la amiga de jj- una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

...

Spencer había estado recostado en su cama, tuvo otra de sus visiones y había llamado a Gideon. Pero Gideon le dijo que desgraciadamente esta vez no se pudo hacer nada. Ya que no llegaron a tiempo. Eso le frustraba, cada vez que Tobías ganaba era una mala señal.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Miró su reloj y vio que eran más de las 2 am. Se precipitó a la puerta quizás había ocurrido algo con Henry.

Pero al abrir se encontró con Derek y una rara expresión en su rostro.

-¿Derek?, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Es jj- respondió.

Se puso en estado de alerta. -¿qué pasa con ella?-

-Esta aquí-

Fue lo único que escucho y bajo las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, que ella estuviera a esas horas quería decir que algo le había sucedido. Y que no era bueno.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras vio que estaba de pie abierto abrazandose a sí misma.

-Jennifer- la llamó. Ella se giró al escuchar su voz, su mirada triste se encontró con la suya preocupada.

Se arrojó a sus brazos. El la recibió. Morgan que había ido por detrás de Spencer se fue, dejándolos solos.

Monentos después Spencer sintió el cuerpo de Jennifer temblar. Estaba sollozando.

-Jennifer ¿qué tienes?- preguntó con urgencia, pero, sólo obtuvo más sollozos.

-Jennifer sí no me dices lo que te sucede, no puedo ayudarte- presionó.

Un largo suspiro salió de ella, elevó su cara,mirándolo a los ojos y voz quebrada le dijo.

-¿Puedo ver a Henry?-

Eso no lo esperaba, pero vio que de verdad lo necesitaba. Así que sólo asintió, tomó su mano y la condujo escaleras arriba.

Llegaron al cuarto del niño, él Abrió la puerta y sonrió a la imagen con la que se encontró.

Henry con su pijamas de los Cars totalmente en un sueño profundo, al igual que Aarón Hotchnner, sólo que este llevaba puesta aún la ropa de trabajo y tenía entre sus manos un libro de cuentos infantiles.

-Él esta bien- la voz de jj lo trajo de nuevo.

La miró extrañado. -Jj por favor- dijo alcanzando su mano.

Ella miró sus manos unidas y luego volvió su mirada a Henry, luego a él.

-No pude salvarlo- logró decir y las lágrimas fluyeron otra vez.

Comprendiendo de que se trataba, la sacó de la habitación y la condujo a la suya.

Una vez dentro iba a decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Pero ella se le adelantó.

-Es como si aún tuviese su sangre en mis manos- dijo entre lágrimas. -Era un niño Spence, sólo un niño y no pude, no pude salvarlo-

-Shh! Tranquila, estoy seguro que lo intentaste con todas tus fuerzas Jennifer e hiciste todo lo que pudiste, pero hay cosas que no podemos evitar- trató de brindarle paz acariciando su cabello.

-Aún tengo su sangre Spence- dijo pero le hablaba a sus manos.

Él se las tomó y la guió a su baño. En silencio. Abrió las llaves de la ducha y la invitó.

No era nada sexual simplemente quería borrar su dolor de alguna manera.

Ella aceptó la invitación y se metió.

El agua comenzó a correr así como sus lágrimas. Se aferró a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

Después de unos minutos ella dijo.

-Él estaba allí-

-¿Él?, ¿Quien?- preguntó haciendo círculos en su espalda.

-Él, Tobías-


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Bien como ya les dije nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia y, viendo el final de la temporada 2 de la serie. Bueno... ya sabrán. Gracias por acompañarme.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM tristemente no me pertenece.

La peor bacteria en el ser humano. Es una idea.

El origen

 **Capítulo 21**

Año 2005

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó contrariado.

-Bueno, es esto o que viajes con él- respondió acomodando el moño del smoquin, en la entrada del salón.

-Odio este tipo de exposición y él lo sabe- soltó frustrado. Ella se rió. -Lo único bueno es que estas aquí-

El comentario le provocó cosquillas en su estómago y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Mejor entremos- logró decir.

Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó envolviendo el suyo. Los fotógrafos no se hicieron esperar y atacaron.

El salón era amplio, todos vestían de gala, por un instante se sintió un poco cohibida. No sabía si estaba acorde a la situación.

-Spency, ya estás aqui- William Reid tomó a Spencer del hombro e hizo que les tomarán unas fotos para el periódico, luego miró a Jennifer -Y la señorita Jareau- dijo con desagrado.

-Buenas noches señor Reid- le devolvió el saludo de la misma manera

-Pensé que vendrías con Samantha- trató de disimular hablando entre dientes.

-Creo haberte dicho, que ni siquiera lo imaginaras-

-Spencer, todo esto es por tu futuro-

-Pensé que era por los desafortunados- ironizó.

-Te veré despues- evidentemente tenía intención de que así fuera.

Spencer suspiró.

-A veces me pregunto como pueden ser físicamente tan parecidos y tan distintos en escencia- creyó que lo había pensado. Pero al escuchar la risa de Spencer se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-No quiero ser él - le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo se- sonrió.

-¿Sabes por que?-

-Creo hacerme una idea pero mejor iluminame- sugirió.

-Él hizo algo que yo nunca haria-

Jennifer inclino su cabeza sin comprender.

-¿Qué hizo?-

-Se dio por vencido con la persona que amaba-

... ... ...

En algún lugar 9 años después, dos hombres van caminando.

-No existen las casualidades Rafael- dijo uno de ellos.

-Entonces explica lo del muchacho Reid- lo retó.

-No lo se, él simplemente esta retrasando lo inevitable-

-Pero, no te parece que quizás él puede ¿cambiar al destino?-

-¿Cambiar el destino? ¿Te estas escuchando?- preguntó irónico. -Te digo que sólo esta retrasando lo inevitable, igual que sucedió hace años con Rosalind.

-¿Porque estas tan seguro? ¿Como puedes saberlo?, tu solo eres un ser que influencia. No quien decide-

Una sonrisa de malicia se dibujó en el rostro sombreado por la barba creciente.

-Porque, hice mi trabajo- respondió con orgullo.

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Llevo influenciando a su padre por años-

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Ya lo verás- miró su muñeca, como sí de un reloj se tratara. -Falta poco-

... ... ...

Cuando comenzó a estar conciente, sintió un peso sobre su pecho. Acostumbraba dormir sin remera tan sólo con un par de pantalones largos.

Al abrir los ojos y ver el cabello rubio se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Jennifer quien estaba en un sueño profundo. O por lo menos eso creyó.

Estaba casi sobre suyo, abrazando su cintura. Respiro su perfume. Se veía tranquila, recordó el dolor en sus ojos y su corazón se encogió, intento acariciar su rostro con su mano, pero su hombro le recordó que aún no estaba del todo curado.

Hizo una mueca.

Se mantuvo en silencio, simplemente mirando como dormía.

Después de unos momentos sintio que el agarre a su cintura se ceñia y luego se aflojo. Dedujo que habría tenido un mal sueño y ya había despertado

Decidió esperar.

Segundos transcurrieron, cuando comenzó a sentir una suave caricia que comenzó en su mano libre y acabo en su pecho.

Se estremeció ante su toque.

Bajó la mirada para comprobar si de verdad estaba despierta, encontrándose con lo ojos azules y timidos de Jennifer.

Le sonrió. Ella acambio dibujo el contorno de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos.

Tocó su mandíbula y luego sus labios.

Él aprovechó para besarlos, notó algo en su mirada pero no supo decifrarlo hasta que ella se acercó y lo besó.

No era el típico beso de buenos días. No, en sus labios sintió la urgencia, la necesidad de consuelo.

Después de devolver el beso el trato de alejarla.

-Jennifer- dijo un poco cortado.

Ella no respondio, simplemente siguió plantando besos en él. Sobre su mandíbula, en su cuello y luego otra ves sus labios, en el proceso había pegado su cuerpo más al suyo.

La noche anterior le había conseguido un para de pantaloncillos y una camiseta, ya que su ropa se había empapado.

Spencer sintio que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias que jj le estaba dando. Pero por más que llevaba años soñando con eso. No podía aprovecharse.

-Debemos hablar- dijo luchando consigo mismo.

-Hablemos después Spence- le respondió.

-No Jennifer debemos hablar ahora- trató de sonar convincente, pero falló.

-Spence, llevo años soñando y esperando- reprochó.

Él se alejó un poco y la miró.

-Es que tu ¿no?- de pronto cayó presa de la inseguridad. -Oh! Por Dios que acabo de hacer- hablo con ella misma.

-No Jennifer- trató de detenerla.

Pero ella retrocedió. Iba a levantarse de la cama.

-Espera- le dijo alcanzando su mano.

Ella se detuvo pero no lo miró.

-Por favor Jennifer mirame-

-No-

-Por favor- nada. - De acuerdo- se rindió -Llevo años esperando por ti, te amo y claro que quiero esto. Pero no quiero que suceda así-

Jennifer levantó la mirada. -¿Asi no? Entonces ¿cómo?-

Aprovecho que lo estaba mirando para acariciar su roja mejilla. -Quiero que estés bien, no sólo porque quieres sentir algo y olvidarte de otra cosa. Quiero que sea especial- le habló suavemente, luego le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Te amo, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

La puerta se abrió y un tornado de cabello rubio entro corriendo. Tenía la intención de subirse para se quedó de pie observando a los dos allí

Estaban paralizados.

-Papi! Ya volvio Mami!- celebró riendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! Les traigo uno de los últimos capítulos de esta historia... De verdad muchas gracias por haber estado y haber leído.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Por tanto, lo que Dios ha unido, ningún hombre lo separe.

Marcos 10:9

 **Capítulo 22**

Papi volvió mami...

Esas fueron las palabras de Henry...

Spencer se quedó de piedra, y ella supo que no se trataba de la ilusión de un niño que perdió a su madre al nacer.

Ella tenía la certeza que había algo más.

Lo supo porque el niño segundos después de haber dicho las palabras tapó su boca con las manos, como cuando dices algo que no estas autorizado. Lo supo porque Spencer no decía nada, lo supo despues, cuando la nana de Henry entró pidiendo disculpas y llevándose al niño.

Antes de que saliera detuvo a la mujer y besó a Henry, después de todo ella había ido hasta allí por él. Porque quería saber que estaba bien.

Era un deseo irrefrenable, una necesidad.

-¿Desayunaras conmigo?- le preguntó el niño.

No sabía que responder, aún tenía que hablar con Spencer.

-Enseguida bajaremos Henry- respondió él por ella.

-Ok!- dijo el niño y se fue.

La habitación quedó sumida en el silencio...

Luego de un momento de analizar, se dio cuenta que cegada por la luz de la alegría que suponía el saber que Spencer la amaba, no volvió a indagar más en su vida, en la del niño. En su don...

-¿Porque?- de pronto, sintió que todas las dudas que tenía y se habían visto opacadas, resurgieron -¿Porque dice esas cosas?- dijo volviéndose hacia él

Estaba sentado en la orilla del colchón, estaba pensando.

-¿No vas a responder?- insistió.

Suspiró cansado.

-Es la verdad...- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué?- estaba desconcertada.

Spencer se paró sobre sus pies y se giró para enfrentarla.

Si no fuera por la situación, verlo sin nada cubriendo su pecho casi logra distraerla.

-Él es tu hijo...-

... ... ...

-Entonces dices que has influenciado a su padre por años- Rafael vestido de traje caminaba al lado de Tobías quien sólo llevaba puesto una remera,jeans y zapatillas.

-Si, mira, te lo pondré de esta manera. En la ciudad hay miles de semáforos y miles de personas conduciendo o caminando. Todas saben lo que los colores de dichos semáforos significan. Pero, no todos lo respetan. Digamos que, yo soy la idea que por un instante cruza sus mentes la que les convence que el amarillo al igual que el verde significa ascelerar-

-Bien, ¿eso que tiene que ver con los Reid?-

Tobías sonrió con añoranza.

-Verás uno de los mayores problemas de Spencer, es él complejo de super héroe que padece. ¿Sabes cual es el mal mayor de los hombres?- preguntó detenidiéndo sus pasos.

-Sorprendeme-

-El amor; es un virus y todos lo padecen-

-¿Es por eso que estamos aqui?- preguntó enarcando una ceja. Observando el edificio donde se detuvieron.

-Bueno como te digo ya es hora, y cierto oficial me va a ayudar- respondió ingresando a la estación de Policía de Nueva York.

Todo el mundo caminaba de un lado a otro, los teléfonos no paraban de sonar. Ambos caminaban sin que nadie lo notará.

Llegaron a la oficina del comisario, Jason Gideon quien estaba reunido con el oficial que había disparado el arma que acabo con la vida del niño en el intento de asalto.

-Voy a necesitar que entreguen tu arma y tu placa- fueron las palabras del comisario.

-Pero jefe, fue un accidente- suplicó el oficial William Lamontagne.

-Lo se William, pero,la orden viene de arriba- le respondió con pesar.

Un brillo en los ojos de Tobías anticipaba una victoria asegurada.

... ... ...

-No señor Jareau, Jennifer no esta conmigo- aguardo a que el hombre del otro lado del teléfono continuara hablando. -Como ya le dije por quinta vez, no se donde está, en cuanto la vea le haré saber que la llamó- por tercera vez, murmuró colgando el teléfono.

Tomó el celular y marcó el número que hace unos días había recibido. Se hacía una idea de donde podría estar su amiga.

Sonó y en el segundo tono le contestaron.

-Hola Hotch?, soy Emily- dijo con una sonrisa.

... ... ...

-¿Qué me estas diciendo?- lo escudriño con su mirada, tal vez todo aquello era un sueño.

-Jennifer quiero que te calmes- le respondió lentamente acercándose. -Henry es tu hijo, se supone que lo es en el futuro; el llegó a mi, aún no se como. Pero Gideon lo encontró y con él tenía una foto tuya pero decía buscar a Spencer Reid, yo fui a buscarte ¿recuerdas que te lo dije? Cuando regrese él estaba aqui-, dijo ya cerca del ella, estaba estupefacta. No daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Casi la tocó cuando ella reaccionó.

-¿A caso perdiste la cabeza? ¡No me toques!- se alejó de él.

-Jennifer he tratado de decírtelo, pero luego pensé que no me creerias además...- se cortó. No sabía como iba a decirle lo que tenía que decirle.

-Espera, dijiste que su madre había muerto cuando lo dio a luz- tragó un nudo que se le había formado. -¿Es eso cierto?¿Pero, que estoy preguntado? Es como si diera por sentado que lo que estas diciendo fuera cierto- hablaba consigo misma.

-Jennifer- la llamó sacandola de sus divagaciones.

-Dime que es mentira- suplicó mirándolo a los ojos.

Le dolía verla así no podía soportarlo. -Yo sólo queria tu felicidad- repitió las palabras que se había repetido a él por años.

Sintió la mano de jj estrellarse contra su mejilla. Endurecio su rostro.

-Deja de repetir eso- exclamó furiosa. -Deja de hablar como si todo esto no fuese una locura, perdiste la cabeza...-

-No Dios! Yo me volví loca...-

-Nada me gustaría más que todo esto fuese un mal sueño, porque saber que en algún momento voy a perderte es algo que me atormenta, te dejé para que tuvieras una vida larga y feliz. Porque sabía que a mi lado sólo sufririas. Pero después apareció Henry... él cambio todo-

Ya no pudo controlar las lágrimas, lloraba desconsoladamente, lloraba

-¿Qué cambió Spencer? Dime-

Se animó a tomar sus brazos -Si él esta aquí, tú estás viva, y estamos juntos... podemo continuar así- su tono de voz esperanzado hizo que más lágrimas se derramaran.

-Entonces, si, muero- no le preguntaba pero el dolor en los ojos color caramelo se lo confirmó.

Después todo se volvió negro.

... ... ...

-¿Hola?-

-Hola García, soy la Elle-

-Si Elle ¿que sucede? Derek aún no se levanta- dijo tratando de bromear.

-No me sorprende, pero, no es él a quien busco- respondió un poco urgente.

-¿Ah no?- respondió confusa.

-Le he marcado al móvil de Spencer pero, no responde-

-Eso es extraño, quizas sea la bateria-

-Como sea, escucha dile que-

El timbre de la puerta sono y distrajo a Penélope.

-Disculpa Elle, están llamando a la puerta- dijo dirijiendose a la entrada.

-Ya voy yo- Hotch pasó apresurado para abrir.

Lo miró extrañada. No era su comportamiento típico.

-¿Me decías Elle?-

-Dime que me llamé-

-¿A Morgan?-

-No, a Spencer-

-Oh! Claro!- dijo y cortó mientras se acercaba para observar quien era la persona que su jefe personalmente fue a recibir.

Sonrió al ver a Emily la amiga de jj en la puerta.

-Buenos dias- saludó interrumpiendo el incómodo momento de mirarse y no decir nada, que estaban teniendo.

-Hola- saludó la joven de cabello negro y sonrisa que pertenecía a las propagandas de productos de blanqueo dental.

-Estamos por desayunar, ¿deseas acompañarnos?- le ofreció ya que Hotch seguí luchando con las palabras.

-En realidad, estoy buscando a Jennifer se suponía que hoy se reuniría con su padre y no fue. Así que él no ha dejado de marcar mi número-

-Pero ella no esta aquí. ¿o si?- dijo mirando a Hotch.

-Yo, me desperté en la habitación de Henry- respondió, pero García no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aarón Hotchnner ruborizandose.

Iba a decir algo. Pero un ruido procedente de la planta alta los distrajo.

-Hotch! Morgan!-

Era Spencer.

Por un instante los tres se miraron..

-Ayuda!-


	23. Chapter 23

Bueno... a ver como continuamos... en serio gracias por leer!

Descargo de responsabilidad: gracias a Dios la serie no es mía... yo no haría sufrir tanto a Reid.

Ahora nada puede alejarte de mi...

Bryan Adams

 **Capítulo 23**

Año 2005

-¿Estas hablando en serio?- se burló.

-Es enserio- se sentó a su lado y ató los cordones de sus botines. -Yo tendría los hijos de Brad pitt- dijo con seguridad. Se paró y miró a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de ti jj?- sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué sucede conmigo?- se hizo la desentendida.

-¿De quien tendrías hijos?-

Casi se ahogó, pero sólo un nombre vino a su mente. Spencer...

Su amiga que era la única que sabía de su amor secreto, soltó una carcajada y Jennifer supo que era demasiado obvia.

-Cierto. 'Ricky Ricon'- se burló otra vez.

-No le digas asi-

-No lo estás negando- la acusó.

-Yo...- comenzó a titubear

-Chicas ya es hora- la entrenadora apareció.

-Salvada por la campana- dijo recogiendo su cabello en una coleta.

-Deberías pensar que es el último partido- le recordó.

-Jennifer, ¿qué te preocupa? Ya tienes la beca-

-Quiero el título- respondió firme. Su amiga puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Para que? Ah, ya se, se lo dedicaras a él- se aventuró a decir.

-Basta!, si se lo dedico a alguien eso, si lo ganamos. Se lo dedicaré a Roz.- la tristeza cubrió su mirada azul profundo.

-¿Aunque no sepas nada de ella?-

-Aunque no lo sepa-

-Lo ganaremos, lo prometo- le sonrió.

-Vamos chicas!- grito su entrenadora.

Se reunieron con el resto del equipo en el pasillo que conducía al campo de juego. La entrenadora las animo y salieron siendo recibidas por una multitud que gritaban por ellas.

Jennifer busco una última vez alrededor de la cancha, en el público. Hasta que lo vio. Estaba junto a Derek y junto a Hotch.

Ella sonrió, él lo hizo aún más...

9 años después...

-Un joven, en algún lugar de la cuidad salió con su novia a comprar algo de comer porque ella tuvo la 'idea' de que tenía hambre, el lugar donde él vivía era una zona mala, pero por complacer a su amada decidió salir a mitad de la noche- Tobías estaba sentado en una banqueta de un bar. Rafael lo escuchaba atentamente.

-Cuando ya regresaban, la chica tuvo otra 'idea', mientras charlaban y una palabra llevaba a la otra ella termina por contarle que estaba embarzada. Por su lado el muchacho lleno de alegría le propone casamiento, en la noche, en medio de una calle en la que a esas horas nadie transitaba. ¿Te imaginas?-

-Digamos que si pero, dejaré que me lo digas- respondió Rafael bebiendo un sorbo de su copa.

-Bueno, había un grupo de chicos lo cuales iban de pasada, nunca pensaron encontrarse con ellos, pero es el destino ¿no?; no te daré detalles de lo que les hicieron ni de lo que obligaron a mirar al muchacho. Sólo te diré que, cuando el se recuperó de las lesiones buscó a uno por uno...-

-Destino- dijo Rafael terminando su copa.

-¿Como?- preguntó confuso.

-Los chicos malos debían morir, el medio no importa, el chico y su prometida o casi prometida sólo fueron el medio-

-El fin justifica los medios ¿no?-

-Y tu medio, ya lo conseguiste...- dijo, señalando al hombre sentado al lado de Tobías.

-Sirve otra Charlie!- gritó.

El muchacho del otro lado de la barra hizo mala cara. -Creo que ya tuviste suficiente amigo-

-No le dirás a un oficial de policía cuando es suficiente- replicó.

-Vamos amigo sírvele otra al oficial, que esta ronda la pagamos mi amigo y yo- Tobías intervino, logrando convencer al tal Charlie.

William Lamontagne lo observó.

-Salud!- le dijo Tobías.

-Salud- respondió bebiendo de un sólo trago su vaso.

... ... ...

-Vas a decirme lo que sucede aquí- notó que no le estaba preguntando.

-No puedo decírtelo-

-¿No puedes?- presionó.

-Spencer tiene que hacerlo-

-Todos en esta casa saben que es lo que sucede- esta vez se dirigía al resto de personas que estaban en la cocina.

Derek y García permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Ninguno va a hablar?- miró a todos, asintió -Bien, se donde encontrar mis respuestas- con eso comenzó a caminar fuera.

-Espera!- Hotch la llamó. Detuvo sus pasos pero no lo miró. Suspiró conociendo que ya no tenía opción, después de todo ella lo sabría.

-Te contaremos-

-¿Lo haremos?- intervino García.

-Ya no hay caso, debemos hacerlo- concluyó Derek.

-¿Qué sucede?- camino de regreso y se situó en el centro de la cocina.

\- Emily para que entiendas debes saber que, Henry es el hijo de Jennifer- fue Hotch quien comenzó a hablar y relatarle como Henry llegó hasta ellos.

Emily sólo podía mirar atónita.

... ... ...

Estaba de pie en un parque, el viento sopló en su rostro. Sonrió, la brisa era cálida, de pronto un par de brazos la envolvieron, haciendo que se sobresaltara. Se relajó al instante que sintió sus labios en la mejilla.

-Spence- suspiró su nombre. Moviéndose entre sus brazos se acomodó hasta quedar frente a él.

Sus ojos brillaban.

-Te amo- dijo acariciandole el rostro.

-Te amo- le respondió. Iba a besarlo, pero sintió que algo tiraba de su vestido. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con otro par de ojos azules, los que le recordaban a su hermana.

-Mami, yo también te amo-

se agachó y alzó entre su brazos al niño. Beso su rosada mejilla -Y yo a ti Henry-

-¿Sólo ustedes se aman?, ¿Qué hay de papá?- Reid les hablo con voz ofendida

Madre e hijo se miraron, ella hizo como que lo pensaba.

-¿Qué dices Henry, queremos a papá?-

El niño movió su cabeza de manera afirmativa.

 _-Mami! Mami!-_

No quería abrir los ojos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo.

-¿Ya se va a despertar?- escucho a Henry preguntar.

-Creo que si hijo-

Hijo... era tan extraño pensar en esa palabra,

-¿Esta así por mi culpa?- se le encogió el corazón ante la preocupación del niño.

-No Henry, claro que no- Reid fue rápido para contestar. -Lo que sucede es que, mamá está cansada, su mente necesita reposo.

-¿Como cuando venia Gideon y tu te ibas con el y luego sólo querías tener tu siesta?- para se un niño de casi cuatro Henry era muy despierto.

-Más o menos así, recuerda que mamá, no es como yo- respondió después de un momento.

-O como yo- respondió con simpleza. Jennifer se paralizó, ¿el era como Spencer?. -Pero ella es especial- las palabras del niño cortaron el hilo de sus pensamientos. Había una casi adoración en el tono que utilizó.

Comenzó a moverse para que supieran que ya estaba despierta. No pasó mucho cuando sintió un ligero peso sobre el colchón a su espalda.

Se giró para encontrar el rostro de 'su hijo', notó la vacilación en sus ojos.

Ella le sonrió.

-¿No vas a saludarme?- preguntó.

El niño río con ganas y prácticamente se arrojó sobre ella, lo acogió sintiendo un calor que si bien ya lo había sentido cuando lo conoció, en ese momento pudo darle significado. Definitivamente había perdido la razón, ya daba por sentado que todo era cierto.

-Si te hace mal ser mi mamá. No lo seas, pero no cierres lo ojos- había dolor, había angustia en su pequeña voz.

¿cómo podía experimentar esos sentimientos? ¿cómo podía analizar así la vida?. Miro a Spencer que no hacia movimiento alguno, simplemete tenia el rostro entre las manos. Alejó un poco al niño para poder alcanzar sus ojos.

-Cariño ser tu madre, sería lo mejor que podría pasarme. No me haría daño. Me haría feliz- dejó un beso en su frente. -¿Lo entiendes?-

Henry asíntio. Pero aún con cautela preguntó -Entonces, ¿ya eres mi mami?-

-Si eso esta bien para ti... puedo serlo- no quería engañarlo, porque aún no estaba segura de nada, pero tampoco quería que él siguiera sufriendo una ausencia así.

-¡Que bien! ¿Viste papá? Es mamá- celebró. Jennifer no pudo contener una risa suave ante la euforia del niño, tampoco pudo contener las lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos.

El festejo de Henry se detuvo. -¿No estas feliz...mamá?-

-Claro que si pequeño-

-¿Porque lloras?- dijo tocando una de las lágrimas en el rostro de Jennifer.

-Son de alegría hijo- se sorprendió de escuchar a Spencer con su voz perturbada, lo volvió a mirar y se encontró con sus ojos rojos, también lloraba.

-¿Tu también papi?-

-Claro que si; la gente llora por dolor y en ocaciones por alegría- trato de simplificar su explicación.

-Como la tía Penélope cuando ve el rey León conmigo-

Ambos rieron. -si, algo así-

-¿Papi?-

-¿Si?-

-voy a contarle al tío Hotch que Jennifer- la miró -Ya es mi mamá- dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama.

-De acuerdo- Spencer aceptó sabiendo que eso le daría tiempo para hablar con Jennifer.

Antes de salir por la puerta, se volvió para ver una vez más a su madre.

-Volveré- ella, tuvo la extraña sensación de que le estaba prometiendo algo.

-Aquí estaré-.

El niño se fue, dejándolos solos.

-Dime una cosa- decidió ser ella la que comenzara a hablar. El la miró -¿cuántos años tiene?-.

De todas las preguntas que esperó a esa, no la vio venir. Se enderezo en su asiento del cual no se habia movido

-Realmente no lo se...-

-Si soy sincera, no me sorprende, aunque dijiste que estaba contigo desde que nacio- dijo pasando una mano por su cabello. -Entonces, ¿como sabes que es mi hijo?-

Soltó el aire y se movió del sillón a su cama. Fue algo automático.

-Dije que estaba conmigo desde que nacio porque asi lo vemos. En un par de semanas cumplira cuatro años de estar con nosotros- esperó un momento y continuo -Como te dije gideon fue quie lo encontro. Estaba cerca del Hopital Sinai- escondió sus ojos ante la revelación.

-No tienes que sentirte mal, yo ni siquiera me había recibido- la necesidad de quitar su dolor era algo que no podía controlar.

Le dedico una sonrisa contenida.

-Yo en ese momento estaba en Pensilvania, te había ido a buscar para explicarte todo, yo te pedí que te fueras porque tenía miedo de acabar como mi madre.. y no me refiero a su enfermedad- detuvo sus palabras ya que lo que estaba por revelarle. No era fácil para él.

-¿A que es lo que te refieres?- presionó.

-Ella, ella no murió como todos pensaron- la miró. Su tristeza le dolió. -Ella, se suicidó-.

... ... ...

-Haber si entiendo, Henry es hijo de jj pero, no saben quien es el padre. El niño aparece como por arte de magia con una foto suya pero, para buscar a Reid, quien a su vez puede ver más o menos el futuro. Resulta que vio a jj embarazada pero, decidió dejarla; después se encuentra a Henry y lo hace su hijo. ¿Porque?- Emily caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala.

-¿Porque, qué?- preguntó Derek

-¿Porque no busco a jj otra vez? ¿Porqué no fue con el niño en ese momento?-

-Todo lo que te estoy diciendo hasta ahora, ¿te lo crees?-

-Estamos- lo corrigió García. -Estamos diciendo-

-Ya!, ¿te lo crees?-

-Francamente, no- respondió encogiendose de hombros.

-Imagínate hace cuatro años- le dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Si, pero aquí estamos hablando de Jennifer, no se trata de mi. Estoy segura que ella le hubiera creído. Digo, lleva años amando al pirado-

-Spencer- le recordó García. Emily la observó. -Se llama Spencer y no esta pirado; tu amiga llevará años amandolo pero intentó hacer su vida. ¿Sabes todo lo que él tuvo que sacrificar para que ella fuera feliz?. Renunció a ella para que pudiera encontrar alguien que la mereciera, alguien que no haya tenido una madre esquizofrénica, con altos riesgos de heredarla. Alguien que no viera las cosas que el ve. En fin alguien normal. El tuvo un pequeño fragmento de esa felicidad para jj, por eso la dejó. Tu ¿serías capaz de quitarle la felicidad a alguien que amas?- concluyó.

La joven medito sobre lo que acaba de escuchar.

-Pero, no me hago la idea de quien pudiera ser el padre del niño; quiero decir. Jennifer si tuvo dos relaciones serias, pero siempre que ellos querian avanzar, ella simplemente hacia algo para espantarlos- hablaba más para si misma.

-¿Saben la edad exacta del niño?- continúo con suinterrogatorio.

Otra mirada entre García y Morgan.

-Ese es otro punto-

... ... ...

-De verdad tío Hotch, ya puedo decirle mamá, lo logramos- Henry caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación.

-Eso es muy bueno Henry, me alegro. Pero, aún nos faltan cosas por lograr- le recordó.

El niño detuvo sus pasos y lo miró.

-¿Te refieres al hombre malo?-

-Si Henry, a Tobías, debemos protegerte a ti, a tu mamá y a tu papá. Esa es nuestra misión-...


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos. Bueno, como algunos de ustedes sabrán, este es el último capítulo de Mi Destino Eras Tú. Quiero sin extenderme, agradecer a cada uno de los que me acompañaron en esta historia. Sobretodo a Cristina, una fiel seguidora. Sin más que decir les comparto este final que espero disfruten como lo hice yo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: es obvio que nada es mio.

¿Como se hace para vivir una vida vacía?,¿como se hace para vivir una vida, llena de nada?.¿cómo se hace?

El Secreto de sus Ojos.

 **Capítulo Final.**

-Déjame en este último acto de la obra, poder contarte el principio- Tobías quien ya no iba vestido de manera desaliñada caminaba junto a Rafael que lucía impecable como acostumbraba.

-Verdaderamente, estoy sorprendido- le dijo mirando al sol que se alzaba en la ciudad, a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-¿De mi obra?- preguntó Tobías.

-No, el que te cambiaras, si pareces que vas a una fiesta-

-Tengo que confesar, que esto es algo en lo que vengo trabajando por mucho tiempo. Y a él persiguiendolo por mucho más- se detuvo frente a una vidriera, se acomodó la corbata y sonrió a su reflejo. -Créeme Rafael, la situación lo amerita- su rostro se tornó serio.

-Ya lo creo que si; pero, por favor no permitas que te distraiga y, continua tu relato-

Tobías suavizo su semblante. -Bien te lo contaré-...

... ... ...

-¿Porque lo hiso?- fue la primer pregunta que se le vino a la cabeza, aunque viendo el dolor que producía eso en él. Se arrepintió. Asique tomó una decisión.

-¿Sabes qué?, no me lo digas- dijo mientras se acercaba y tocaba su mejilla. Spencer la miró sorprendido.

-No quiero que hables de algo que resulta doloroso para ti- explicó.

-Jennifer, tienes derecho a saberlo- se opuso.

-Si es mi derecho entonces, es mi decisión. Mira Spence, por años estuve esperando y soñando con que un día regresarías y seríamos felices y...- se detuvo.

-Y?- la instó a continuar.

-Lo que sucede es que yo...- bajó la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Tu qué?- fue su turno para acariciar su mejilla y llamar su atención.

-Con la única persona que me imaginé teniendo hijos, fue... con.. contigo y ahora que eso es realidad o casi realidad porque no sabes quien es el padre de Henry. Pero tú estás con el, es tu hijo legalmente... creo que no necesito nada más.-

-Jennifer- sintió a su corazón detenerse por un latido y luego arrancar una carrera frenética.

-Estas aquí, yo estoy aquí, y Henry está con nosotros. Quizás estoy loca o ambos lo estamos, pero estamos juntos. Es lo único que siempre quise en mi vida- sus ojos azules parecían atravesar sus propios ojos.

-Te amo- fue lo único que pudo decir atrayendola y uniendo sus labios. -Te amo Jennifer, siempre lo haré- le hablo sobre su boca, para después besarla otra vez.

Ella enterró sus manos en sus cabello castaño, experimentando la necesidad de sentirlo aún más cerca. Pronto su camiseta le molestó así que con sorprendentes manos ágiles se deshizo de ella, teniendo su pecho al descubierto lo miró a los ojos, luego a la cicatriz cerca del corazón. La acarició con dedos temblorosos e inclinandose la besó. Provocando que Spencer se estremeciera.

Ambos se miraron, hablando sin palabras. Él pidiéndole permiso, ella aceptando todo de él.

Ambos cayeron en la cama para demostrarse de forma física lo que sus almas venían expresando atraves de los años.

... ... ...

-Entonces, tío Hotch ¿como haremos para estar a salvo?-

-Aún no lo sé, Henry recuerda que ni tu papá sabe lo que me contaste-

-No aún no le dije que tu me cuidas- dijo negando con su cabeza - y tía Emily tambien, aunque jack necesita más atención- concluyó.

Hotch lo miró. -¿quien es jack?- sus cejas oscuras casi podían tocarse.

-Mi primo- respondió como si fuera obvio.

-De acuerdo- dijo recomponiendose de la impresion. -Tenemos que hablar con los demás-

-ok-

Bajaron las escaleras y escucharon voces en la sala.

-¿Entonces su madre enloquecida se cortó las venas?- preguntó Emily.

-Es más que eso, creemos que Tobías busco venganza porque Spencer interfirio en el suicidio de la hermana de jj- Derek le explicó.

-¿Pero, como hace Tobías para lograr que la gente se mate?-

-Tobías no es un ser humano, Tobías es más bien una influencia, puedes verla si él quiere que lo hagas de otra forma, no-

-¿Y se, aparece así.. nada más. de la nada?- por dentro se sentía que estaba en uno de esos programas que estudian lo paranormal. Haciendo ella de entrevistadora.

-No- respondió Hotch entrando de la mano con Henry. Al ver a Emily el niño corrió hacia ella.

-Tía Emily!-

Ella miró a todos antes de volver al niño.

-Ho-Hola Henry. ¿cómo estas?- intentó sonar natural. Aunque le resultaba extraño que el niño la llamara así, con ellos estaba bien pero ella...

-Bien, ¿sabes? Mi mamá, ya es mi mamá-

-Pues, eso es muy bueno; me alegro por ti- luego preguntó -¿entonces ya despertó?-

El niño asintió. -esta con mi papá-

-Bien, me imagino que estara bien- ironizó.

-Sobre eso vengo a que hablemos- Hotch les miró a todos sabiendo que algo iba a acontecer.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó.

García se acercó y contestó.

-Si diga-

-Penélope te habla Elle-

-Si Elle ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿cómo que pasa? ¿Le pasaste mi mensaje a Spencer?-

Penélope llevó su mano a la frente. -Lo siento Elle, es que ocurrió algo y...- la llamada se cortó.

-¿Hola?;¿Elle?-

Todos en la sala la miraban expectantes.

-Se cortó- explicó.

... ... ...

-Dime, ¿qué hacemos aquí?-

-Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije hace unos años, que me gustaba el juego dominó o, más bien su efecto?-

-Si, lo recuerdo-

-Bueno, he estado preparando el mío propio-

-¿En un semáforo?-

-Mi querido Rafael, te hablé de las personas y los colores-

-También es cierto- le concedió.

-Observa-

Una mujer salía de una cafetería con un café en su mano y su celular en la otra. A dos calles un hombre que se había pasado la noche bebiendo en un bar, conducía su coche. Vio que el verde cambiaba a amarillo.

La mujer hablando por teléfono vio, que el rojo pasaba a amarillo. Ella decidió cruzar. Él decidió acelerar. Ambos se encontraron en mitad de la calle.

-Ahora si- dijo Tobías observando el accidente. -Acompañame, que esta es la pieza que empuja a las demás-

-Te hablé alguna vez de la historia del Rey, su hijo y su hombre de confianza?- preguntó mientras caminaban entre las personas que se acercaban al lugar del accidente.

-¿Cuántas historias tienes?- se burló Rafael.

-¿Cuántas estrellas hay en el cielo?- respondió estirando sus brazos. -O, ¿a cuantos se llevó tu jefe cuando cayó?- su ceja se elevó.

Rafael se rió -Entiendo, continuemos-.

-Genial. Veras, hace muchos años, existió un Rey que reinaba sobre la faz de la tierra, este Rey tenía un hijo, y tenía un hombre de confianza... este hombre era alguien muuuuy cruel le gustaba regir con mano dura. Un día el Rey decidió salir a mirar su reinado. Tristemente se encontró con que en su reino la gente se mataban unos a otros. Nadie respetaba a nadie en fin, el Rey volvió triste y se sentó en su trono. Decidió consultar a su hombre de confianza que debían hacer. El hombre que le gustaba regir con mano dura le aconsejo: este pueblo al cual tu das todo, no valoran nada. Yo digo que los destruyamos y contruyamos uno nuevo. El hijo del Rey al escuchar esto se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó. Y dijo : padre, ellos no tienen quien les enseñe a ser personas de bien, creo que merecen otra oportunidad. Ahora te preguntó mi querido Rafael, ¿a quien crees que el Rey escuchó?-

-¿Te respondo como el rey? ¿O como yo?-

-Como el Rey-

-El imbécil escucho al hijo-

Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Tobías.

-Ahoras sabes por quien voy. El problema no son los que te puedan molestar en el presente. El problema es quien pueda cambiar el pasado y torcer tu futuro-... ...

... ...

-Creo que deberiamos levantarnos ¿no?- ofrecio dubitativa. El se rio y beso su hombro.

-Si por mi fuera, no te dejo salir de la habitación- ella se giró, el la besó. -Pero, tienes razón-

-¿La tengo?-

Spencer río con ganas. -Tu amiga ha estado por más de seis horas allí abajo, no se si Hotch habrá logrado entretenerla , sabes como es Hotch- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Es cierto! Emily!- se incorporó envolviendo su cuerpo con la sábana. Spencer se quedó mirándola.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sonrojada.

-Eres hermosa, y quiero casarme contigo-

Ella movió su cabeza.

-No hagas eso-

-¿Que cosa?-

-Esto que siempre ocurre cuando algo bueno sucede. No exedas el límite de la felicidad-

-No te entiendo- dijo apoyándose en sus brazos.

-Prometeme que me harás esta pregunta en un año-

-Lo iba a hacer en la graduacion, pero, tu sabes-

-¿Ibas a pedirme que me casará contigo?-

-O al menos que fueras mi novia-

Su boca formó una o y no pudo decir nada...

-¿Papá?, ¿mamá?- la voz de Henry llegó detrás de la puerta.

Ambos se miraron horrorizados.

-¡Un momento Henry!- respondió Spencer. Jennifer se metió al baño.

Se levanto y colocó su pantalón. Fue a abrirle.

El niño lo miró con ojos inocentes.

-¿Porque no entraste como siempre?-

-Tío Derek dijo que si estabas con mamá era mejor que golpeara y que así debía ser desde ahora- explicó dejando a Spencer rojo y con ganas de golpear a su amigo. -¿a que se refiere papá?-

-A nada Henry. No escuches mucho a tu tío-

-Tío Hotch dijo lo mismo y lo regañó- miró al rededor de la habitación. -¿Y mamá?- casi había pánico en su voz.

-Aquí estoy bebé- respondió saliendo del baño, vestida con la ropa que la servidumbre había llevado a lavar y secar.

-Mami!- la abrazó. -¿vienes conmigo ya está la cena?-

-Por supuesto- correspondió a su abrazo.

-Yo iré en un momento- les dijo Spencer.

-De acuerdo- respondió Jennifer. Se miraron una vez más y sonrieron ambos sintiendo que era el comienzo de sus vidas.

O eso era lo que deseaban.

Al momento de bajar Henry la guió al comedor. Todos o casi todos estaban ya sentados. No vio a Emily pensó que se había cansado de esperar.

-Eh! Mira quien decidió unirse- Derek se burló llevando un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Morgan- Hotch le advirtió.

-¿Como te sientes?- le preguntó Penélope.

-Bien, gracias-

-Por favor Jennifer toma asiento- dijo Hotch desde una de las puntas de la mesa.

-Aquí, a la mano derecha del jefe júnior- Penélope le señaló el lado derecho de la otra punta desocupada.

-Me temo que eso no será posible- se giró para encontrar a su amiga, llevaba el rostro contrariado.

-Hubo un accidente y te necesitan- con un gesto de disculpa continuó -me dieron a cargar tu móvil, ademas de las llamadas de tu padre, el teléfono sonaba, y como vi que era del hospital. Atendí-

-Esta bien- dijo resignada. Miró a Henry -Lo siento bebé, tengo que ir a trabjar, pero te prometo que volveré-

Vio que estaba desilusionado, pero aceptó.

-Esta bien Mami, te quiero-

-Y yo a ti; mira quizás regrese para contarte un cuento antes de dormir ¿que te parece?-

Henry sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

-Hotch acaba de quedarse sin cama- otra vez Derek se burló.

-Te dejaré sin cena, si continúas.- respondió.

-Tiempo fuera para tío Derek!- se burló el niño. Haciendo que todos rieran.

-Vamos jj te llevaré- ofrecio su amiga.

-Bien- inclinandose beso a su hijo en la coronilla. -Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió. Luego se dirigió al resto. -Gracias, por todo- ellos sabían que no sólo se refería a esa noche, si no a todo lo que hicieron por las dos personas que ella amaba. Henry, y Spence.

-No tienes que agradecer nada- respondió Hotch

-Adiós-

Caminaron dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando lo escucho bajar las escaleras.

-¿Te vas?-

Se volvió. -Iba a ir a decirte, pero pensé que aún estarías ocupado, pensaba llamarte- se excuso

-¿Porque te vas?-

-Surgió una emergencia en el hospital y me necesitan-

-Entonces te llevaré- resolvió.

-Tu no puedes conducir, además me lleva Emily-

El notó que la morena estaba allí.

-Hola a ti también- saludó. el movió su cabeza pero seguía mirando a Jennifer. -Mira Spencer se trata de una emergencia, luego vas a buscarla ¿ok?-.

-Esta bien- terminó aceptando.

-Genial, ¿nos vamos?- esta vez se dirigía a jj.

-Si, adiós- se acercó y lo besó en los labios. Cuando iba retrocediendo el la tomó otra vez y la besó de nuevo.

No supo en ese momento pero ademas de sentir su cara roja por la forma en que la besó, tuvo la sensación que había algo más.

Salieron por la puerta y caminaron hasta el auto de Emily.

-Lo hicieron ¿verdad?- preguntó de la nada.

-¿Que?- dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder otra vez.

-Vamos lo llevan escrito en la frente- se burló.

-Creo que pasaste mucho tiempo con Derek-

\- si y tu lo aprovechaste al maximo-

Jennifer sólo pudo negar con su cabeza y entrar al auto.

... ...

-De acuerdo- dijo parandose en la entrada -¿Vas a decirme que hacemos aqui?-

-Sabes eres muy impaciente- lo retó - ni yo que esperé tanto para esto, me veo tan ansioso. Pero te diré lo que una vez alguien lo dijo. Donde esta la vida, esta la muerte y que mejor que un hospital para reafirmar dichas palabras- atravesaron las puertas del Hospital Sinaí.

...

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Jennifer se fue, que llamaron a la puerta.

La nana de Henry fue a atender.

-Buenas noches-

-Doctora Greenaway- saludó. -Pase, el señor Morgan esta cenando-

-¿Porque todos creen que busco a Derek?-

La señora la miró sin entender.

-Es él quien me busca- aclaró. Entrando y dirigiéndose al comedor.

-Bien pero me parece arries..- Derek se interrumpió al ver a la doctora entrar. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-También me alegra verte- ironizó. -pero vengo a hablar con Spencer- el aludido la miró.

-Es obvio que no te pasaron mi mensaje- dijo elevando una ceja dedicada a Penélope.

-Yo..- quiso explicar.

-No importa- volvió a Spencer -tengo que hablar contigo es sobre los estudios de Henry-

-¿Sucede algo malo?-

-No lo llamaría malo, si no anormal-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-¿Quieres que lo diga aquí?-

-No tengo secretos con ellos-.

-Bien; Henry es tu hijo-...

... ...

-Bien pudimos salvar el pulmón, pero la vida de esta mujer no será la misma- le dijo a la enfermera de turno.

-Hiso lo que pudo doctora-

-Estaré en mi consultorio-

La enfermera asintió.

Iba caminando y miró su reloj. Eran las 23:34 Henry ya debía estar en la cama. Dobló en el pasillo que la llevaba a su consultorio. Cuando vio a quien menos se imaginaba. El hombre la vio y se Adelantó a su encuentro.

-¿Papá que haces aqui? ¿Y a esta hora?-

-Se suponía que nos veríamos en la mañana-

-Si es para decir más de lo mismo, no tengo ganas-

-¿Ni siquiera para saber que fue él quien escondió a tu hermana?- Jennifer detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Lo que oiste, Spencer Reid escondió a tu hermana y luego sólo apareció para decirme que ella había muerto-

-Mientes- dijo en un susurro.

-Sabes que no-

-Vete- Jerry no se movió.

Tobías y Rafael detuvieron sus pasos cerca de donde Jennifer y su padre discutían.

-Aquí estamos palco VIP. Mi amigo- dijo alegre.

-Pero aún no me dices el principio Tobías- su quejó como un niño.

-Hace diez años hice creer a Spencer que podía salvar la vida de la hermana de su amada. Obvio no sabía en ese momento que eran hermanas, pero siempre tuvo marcado a fuego el "ayuda al prójimo". El problema es que esa chica ya estaba destinada para eso, suicidarse yo lo use a mi favor. Intentar salvar a alguien en esa situación es como arrojar una rama al río y pretender que esta, desvié su curso-

\- entiendo, pero, y ¿su madre?-

-Bueno la señora Reid solo necesitaba un empujón, yo se lo di, ella tomo la decisión, pero atormente a Spencer diciéndole que fue su acción lo que genero toda esa reacción-

-Brillante!- celebró. -pero mira quien se nos une-

-Justo a tiempo- fue lo único que dijo Tobias.

...

-Ve más despacio-

-Si papá-

-Hotch debe darse prisa, si no nos equivocamos Tobias irá por Jennifer- Spencer les hablo desde el asiento trasero.

-Si pero nada podremos hacer, si nos matamos en un accidente- replicó.

...

-Vete por favor- dijo intentando ingresar a su consultorio, su padre se lo impedía.

\- Oiga señor- ambos se giraron para encontrarse con el oficial William Lamontagne. -le dijo que se fuera- continuo hasta situarse entre Jerry y su hija.

-Amigo no se meta- dijo avanzando

-Oficial- Jennifer le hablo, lo notaba un poco inestable. No supo como pero de momento a otro el hombre sacó un revolver y se lo estaba enseñando a su padre.

...

-No corras - Hotch le gritó, pero no le prestó atención solo quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien y llevársela con él. Aún no podía creer que fuera cierto. Henry era su hijo, nada los separaría.

al girar en el pasillo que llevaba al consultorio de Jennifer se encontró con lo que no quería. Tobias y su diabólica sonrisa lo observaban, junto a él había otro hombre que no reconoció. Vio que con una ligera inclinación de su cabeza le indicaba la escena de la cual estaba disfrutando.

El oficial William y el padre de Jennifer forcejeaban mientras ella intentaba separarlos.

-Jennifer! grito y un disparo resonó

...

Su voz, la podría reconocer aun si no pudiese verlo pero, todo fue en cámara lenta. al girarse para encontrar a Spencer, un disparo se escapo del arma con la que forcejeaban su padre y el oficial. Entonces vio con horror como él, que caminaba hacia ella detenía sus pasos y caía de rodillas.

Corrió a su lado para sostenerlo.

-Spence!- gritó .

Intentaba hablar pero no podía. Le dolía mucho, vio como Jennifer gritaba por ayuda, Hotch llegó a su lado.

Se sentía débil, quería cerrar sus ojos, pero temia que al hacerlo perdería su imagen.

-No me dejes- le suplicó

-Cuida a Henry- logró decir. -Él era nuestro destino-

-Lo cuidaremos juntos, me lo prometiste- lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía las secó con su pulgar.

-Tu sabes- trago con fuerza -No importa, lo que pase siempre te voy a amar Jennifer-

-No lo hagas- dijo - No te despidas-.

En ese momento sintió paz, ya no luchaba. No sintió cuando lo levantaron y lo colocaron en la camilla, tampoco escucho más a Jennifer gritar su nombre.

Sólo cerró sus ojos y se dejo llevar. Ahora ellos estarían a salvo y con eso él era feliz...

...

-¿A qué es injusta la vida?- ironizó Rafael.

-Para nada; el niño va a desaparecer dentro de poco- dijo Tobías encaminandose a la salida.

-Eso no va a ser posible- ambos se giraron para ver a quien pertenecía la voz

-Charles- dijeron ambos. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Evitar que sigas fastidiando-

-¿De que hablas?- inquirió Tobías, Rafael se hizo un lado.

-Acabas de confesar que manipulaste a una mujer sólo por tu diversión-

-Hay alguien que quiere mantener una charla contigo-

-No!- gritó asustado. -¿Porqué?-

El hombre lo miró con despreció. -Tu mismo lo dijiste, acción genera reacción. Al que hiciste matar hizo muchas buenas acciones...-

-¿Vas a volverlo a la vida?-.

-Ese no es mi trabajo, lo hecho hecho esta. Sólo vamos a impedir que sigas haciendo estas cosas- se acercó más a él -Será mejor que camines-

Y lo hizo, al atravesar las puertas del hospital vio estacionado el Mercedes negro, de el descendieron el custodio de Spencer y al que él había perseguido por años.

Henry Reid.

Nota de autor: creo que así esta bien. O hay espacio para epílogo? Muchas gracias por haberme acompañado...

Nos leemos es alguna otra oportunidad.

Abrazo.


	25. Epílogo

Otra vez gracias! Les dejo el epílogo.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mía.

Desde el día que yo muera, seré el ángel de tu juventud.

No Mercy.

 **Epílogo**

-Me parezco a mi papá tío Hotch- dijo mirando su reflejo en el espejo. Estaba asombrado.

-Aún te falta algo- respondió enseñando la corbata de color negro que hacia juego con el traje.

Era cierto, y aunque fuera irónico ante la situación. Henry tenía el aspecto de Spencer, el traje de tres piezas le daba el aspecto que siempre llevaba su padre.

Hotch se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, paso la corbata alrededor de su cuello.

El niño lo miró a los ojo. -No pudimos salvarlo. ¿ mi mamá estará enojada conmigo?-

El hombre arrugo su ceño.

-¿Porque piensas eso?-

-No deja de llorar-

-Es porque quería mucho a tu papá. Pero también te quiere a ti-. Suspiró -Henry, quiero que entiendas algo- le hablo serio.

-¿Qué?- respondió triste.

-No fue tu culpa, ¿Queda claro?-

En respuesta sólo asintió con su cabeza.

-Ahora si, estamos listos- trató de sonreirle, pero el mismo dolor que tenía el niño, él lo estaba experimentando.

La sensación de fracaso era algo que lo acompañaría por el resto de su vida.

Bajaron las escaleras dirigiéndose a la sala donde los demás los esperaban.

Elle estaba tomando la mano de Derek, el moreno luchaba con las lágrimas. Mientras que sobre su hombro Penélope Garcia, vestida de nergo, lloraba.

El comisario Gideon estaba presente, en su rostro se notaba el pesar que en su interior sentia.

Emily buscó su mirada. Ellos caminaron hasta ella.

-¿Donde está?-.

-Esta en la habitación de Spencer, ya bajará- miró a Henry. No era el mismo niño alegre. Parecía como si se estuviera encerrando en si mismo.

-¿cómo lo lleva?-

-Me preguntó si Jennifer lo culpaba por lo que pasó-

-Le dijiste que no-

Hotch la miró como si lo hubiera insultado. -Por supuesto que le dije que no es así, pero no ayuda que la vea en ese estado. Ya son dos meses- le recordó.

-Tu tampoco eres el mismo- respondió, luego miró al resto -nadie los es- le señaló.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban.

Jennifer entró, todos la miraron. No había ni un atisbo de alegría en su rostro, por el contrario sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

Henry se acercó y la abrazó.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo. No pudiendo contener las lágrimas...

Se habían reunido para recordar a su amigo, a su hermano, a un padre y a un amor.

Quizás deberían haberse vestido de manera casual.

Pero nada era casual en sus vidas. Se vistieron de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo, y desde hacía dos meses nadie sonreía.

... ... ...

-Creo que me llevaré a Henry- dijo mirando por la ventana que daba al jardín.

-Sabes que esta es tu casa, pero sobretodo, es la casa de Henry-. Le dijo a su lado.

-Si continuo aquí- tragó el nudo que se le habia formado en su garganta -voy a terminar por volverme loca, o morir de tristeza, que es lo mismo-

-Él no quería eso-

-Ya, pero él no esta, y si no esta no es como si lo supiera- se limpió la lágrima en su mejilla y se dio vuelta para irse.

-No lo hagas- si no lo conociera juraría que Hotch, le estaba suplicando.

Dentro suyo sabía que era un acto egoísta llevarse al niño. Pero le había dicho la verdad. Estar en casa de Spencer la estaba matando.

Si aún podía sentir el aroma en su almohada. Se abrazaba a su camisa, no había nada cierto en que el tiempo cura las heridas, miraba a Henry y lo veía a él. Miraba a Hotch y lo veía, en cada rincón estaba. No podía seguir así.

Si tan sólo pudiera cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos aún estuvieran en su baile de graduación. Si tan sólo lo que estaba viviendo fuera un sueño...

-Iré a dormir- fue lo único que dijo.

... ... ...

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?- le ofreció.

El niño ya estaba puesto su pijama y acostado.

-Mejor háblame de mi papá- respondió.

Hotch lo miró.

-por favor-

-¿Que quieres saber?- se sentó en la silla al costado de la cama.

-¿Cómo tuvo su primera visión?-

Eso le resultó extraño. ¿Porque querría saber eso?. De todas formas respondió

-Fue en el 2004 dos semanas antes de comenzar las clases-

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Entonces que?-

-¿Qué pasó después?-

-Bueno conoció a tu madre...- le relató casi todo sobre Spencer. Hasta que notó que el niño se estaba quedando dormido. -Descanza Henry- besó su frente y se levantó.

-Gracias tío Hotch, mi papá tuvo suerte de tenerte- dijo medio dormido.

-No Henry, si alguien tuvo suerte, ese fui yo- salió de la habitación cerrando despacio.

... ... ...

Eran las 2 am. Sabía que nadie estaría despierto a esa hora. Era el momento perfecto pero, no lo haría sin antes despedirce .

Entró a la habitación que estaba a oscuras. Vio a su madre dormir, no queriendo despertarla se subió a la cama. La abrazó.

-Spence- la escucho decir.

-Si mamá. Voy a buscar a papá, ya no vas a llorar- dijo susurrando.

Se bajó de la cama y salió de la habitación...

... ... ...

Salió de su casa, otra vez la misma historia, si tan sólo pudiera encontrar la manera de ayudarla. No quería seguir viendo como sufría...

Los ataques eran más continuos.

Iba distraído, cuando sintió que chocaba con algo, o más bien alguien. Miró y vio a un niño en el suelo vestido de camisa y pantalón de vestir.

-¿Eh! Estas bien?- dijo agachandose para ayudarlo, mientras que por su lado pasaba una chica. Iba llorando, su instinto le decía que debía ayudarla.

Pero había golpeado a un niño.

-Si- respondió el niño. Llamando su atención.

-¿Donde están tus padres?- era un poco tarde para que un niño anduviera sólo.

-¿No se? Escuché a mi mamá decir que me llevaría de casa de mi papá, y me escapé-

-¿Dónde vives?- continuo interrogando.

-¿No se?-

-Spencer!- la voz de su sombra, lo tomó de sorpresa.

-Hotch-

-Mira la hora que es-

-Lo se, pero acabo de encontrarme a este niño y esta perdido-...

... ...

-Entonces, ¿no averiguaste nada?- preguntó desde la parte trasera del auto.

-No hay registro ni denuncia por desaparición- respondió.

-¿Qué extraño? Son dos semanas y nadie lo ha reclamado- dijo pensativo.

-Deberías llevarlo a la comisaría o alguna asociación-

-No!, a mamá le agrada. Ya veremos más adelante. Quizás lo adopte- Bromeó.

Estaban por llegar a una esquina de semáforo.

-¡Espera!- casi gritó

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el chófer -¿a caso quieres que nos matemos?- le recriminó.

-Lo siento Hotch, pero no llegaré en el auto de mi padre- respondió abriendo la puerta.

-Es tu primer día de clases- le recordó.

-Yo te acompaño- se ofreció el niño bajando por detrás.

-No amigo tu no puedes-

-Claro que si- respondió mientras comenzaba a correr.

-Henry!- gritó y fue tras él.

Lo vio doblar en la esquina, aceleró el paso pero se detuvo al doblar casi chocando con el niño, y una chica. Una muy linda chica. Al parecer practicaba fútbol.

-Yo soy Jennifer- escucho que se presentaba -¿y tu?-

-Yo me llamo Henry, Henry Reid-

... ...

Ahora si, el final. Espero no haberlo arruinado. Pero de todas formas no podía dejarlos separados a los tres o, cuatro con Hotch. Jeje nos leemos en algúna otra oportunidad.


End file.
